The four popstars and the passionate singer
by NekoFro
Summary: Lucy is a shy unpopular high school student who gets beat by her father all the time, she's only ever had two friends but one moved away when she was younger, so she only has Levy but when the four rock-stars come to school her life begins to change for the better. Will Lucy over come her fear of being on stage and of her father? Or will everything become a dark abyss?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my re-writing of singing passion and four pop stars. I was struggling to make new chapters and I realise it was because I added magic into it. So this time I'm going to make sure no magic comes into this story. I may still use my oc's though but only as back ground characters, maybe groupies?**

"Look! I-It's them! It's the pop stars!" My only friend in this school, Levy squealed with excitement. I myself didn't understand what all the fuss was about, yes, there were four very popular boys who were 'rock stars' or what ever coming to learn at our school, but they're normal people too it's not like they're super human or anything. I really don't understand why all the girls were screaming, and fainting and crying, none the less I let Levy drag me along with her to the front of the school where the limo had pulled up. Four guys in flashy outfits and strangely colored hair got out of the car acting like they were cool and better than others, I rolled my eyes. As I stood in the center of the crowd of screaming females the only one not caring I noticed one of the band members look in our direction. The girls in the direction practically all faint, I caught Levy with a heavy sigh.

'I still dont see the point in me being here... Their just overly confident douche bags' I rolled my eyes at the one who winked in our direction.  
I told Levy I'd meet her later and went to walk to my locker on my own. She nodded and had told me she had some exciting news for me. I assumed it had to do with the four new students as her eyes were all sparkly and happy ask she spoke. I told her I'd meet her in the music room after our second lesson to talk.

There was still quite a long while until I had to get to class so I walked with my books hugged close to my chest to the music room to sing a new song I'd written to help me deal with my home life. It didn't take long for me to find myself in the music room with a guitar, I began playing in my quiet voice.

Human by Christina Perry:

 _I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one  
I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am_

 _I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it_

 _But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah_

 _I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything_

 _I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it_

 _But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah  
I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human_

 _I can take so much  
Until I've had enough  
'Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah_

I wiped the tear that had escaped my eye from my face and let out a small sigh. I pulled up my sleeve to look at the marks left on my body by my father and glared at them. Thats when I noticed shoveling sounds coming from the other side of the music room door. Frightened that it may be a few kids from the 'anti Lucy squad' I quickly picked up my things and hid as the door opened to reveal four voices yelling at each other.

"I'm telling you she rolled her eyes at me!" One voice grumbled, he seemed annoyed and it froze me into place.

"Oh shut up Loke! Just because one woman has sense you get all moody," Another lower voice poked fun.

"It might be funny to you Gray, the one with the ice heart but I have a reputation of being a lady killer. If she's rolling her eyes at me that means more that one will be, which means im not an all round lady killer!" The voice that was previously addressed as Loke practically yelled. I jumped and shivered at the annoyance in his tone.

"Loke, your such a womanizer that it bothers you that one girl rolls her eyes at you?" The teasing tone of the one addressed as Gray sounded with a laugh. I wanted to leave but if I came out now the ones here would think I was spying.

"You two idiots shut yer traps. We came here cause salamander heard something and he wants to know who was singin'." A deep gruff voice mumbled at the other two, who instantly shut up.

"Hey help me find them, they seem to have heard us and hidden!" A hyper voice spoke out as a figure stood in front of the curtain I hide behind, I closed my eyes as he opened it.

"You! Your the girl that rolled her eyes at me!" an orange haired male in a suit with blue sunglasses on. I realised the ones in the room staring blankly at me were the newer students. My body froze up in fear as they stared at me all with different expressions.

"You were the one singing just now!" The boy with pink hair, a red shirt that looked like it had scales on it, ripped jeans and a scarf on said with a toothy grin, I nodded in response.

"Anyone else noticed the girl frozen in fear that Natsu is casually talking to?" A shirtless raven haired male spoke,

"U-uhm..." I tried to speak but I couldn't find the words.

"oh so ye can talk bunny girl?" A tall long black haired male with piercings instead of eye brows spoke. I shivered and nodded ignoring the fact I was called bunny girl.

"What your name princess?" the orange haired male spoke,

"L-Lucy" I whispered to them,

"I'm assuming you already know our names like half the female body of this school." The shirtless raven haired boy sighed,

"A-Actually I'm one of the few that doesn't stalk you." I spoke softly, but they looked at me in complete offence.

"'Nd why not bunny girl. Our music is awesome!" The piercing guy growled offended.

"Music is banned at home." I whispered. I began to walk past the four with my eyes to the floor.

"If its banned then how did you learn guitar and how to sing." The pink haired male spoke before I got to the door.

"It may be banned now but it wasn't always. Anyway. I... I have to get to my class" I said before I left closing the door a little harder than I usually would. I quickly ran to my classroom and sat in my seat which was secluded from everyone. I was unfortunately in a different class to my best and only friend Levy which meant I was secluded from the entire class as they saw me as a strange little rich girl that never spoke.  
Soon enough the room began to fill out, Me in the far right corner and the rest of the class as far away as they could possibly sit from me on the left of the class room.

"Alrighty class, as you all know we have four new students joining us today!" Our perky biology teacher, Bisca, said clasping her hands together in a happy excited manner. The girls of the classroom started to whisper and giggle amongst themselves happily as Bisca carried on her explanation.

"Boys, come in and introduce yourselves," Bisca said happily as she waved for the boys to enter. Sure enough the boys I had encountered in the music room only a few minutes before entered the classroom.

"There's no point in us introducing ourselves since I'm sure pretty much everyone knows us." The orange haired guy spoke confidently as he winked at the girls that stared dreamily at him.

"Do it anyway!" Bisca said happily. The boys complied.

"I'm Natsu! The one who actually sings, and comes up with the lyrics. unlike these three idiots." The pink haired boy grinned, he looked around the class and his eyes landed on me in the corner, his smile widened and I averted my gaze downwards to my desk acting as if I didn't care, well it wasnt really acting.

"I'm Loke, base guitarist and back up vocals. May I add that you ladies are looking very lovely today." The orange haired male in a suit said winking at them again I rolled my eyes again. I suppose you could say that flirtatious people get on my nerves rather easily.

"Gajeel. Drummer." The man with many piercings said simply with a scowl on his face as all the girls still swooned over him while I shivered in slight fear..

"Gray, Main guitar. and _joint_ vocals with flame-brain over there." The raven haired male said, he looked indifferent but a little kinder than Gajeel.

"Well, thank you boys fro introducing yourselves to us. As theres seems to only be that space left please take your seats around miss Lucy." Bisca said smiling kindly. The entire female population of the class glared daggers at me, I completely ignored them as it was their own faults that this happened as they were the ones that arranged these seats.

"Hello! I guess your stuck with being sat near us for a while!" Natsu spoke in a happy tone with a wide grin spread across his face. I blanked him completely and carried on scribbling in my little note book.

"Don't even bother with trying to talk to her, she'll just blank you or tell you rudely to go away. She's a real piece of work." A female classmate sneered towards me. I again ignored her spiteful words and looks.

"Well, It's worth me trying isn't it! She seems rather interesting like this!" Natsu said cheerfully, what a poor choice of words, thanks for making my life worse you dumb rock star.

Class went on as normal well, more like half the class stared at the new students drooling while the majority of what was left of the class just glared at them in jealousy. Thankfully soon the second lesson of the day ended and I was able to go meet the only person I ever want to talk to. Unfortunately my escape from the classroom was blocked by the three females who hated my existence more than I did. I called them the 'anti me squad' or 'Anti lucy squad' when Levy is around.

"Stay away from the band members." The center girl, Sorano other wise names 'Angel' said her icy blue eyes glaring daggers into me.

"Sure thing." I replied, I didn't want to go near those egotistical dorks anyway.

"Look here you- wait did you actually comply why what we asked?!" the girl stood to Sorano's right, Flare said shocked I actually didn't put up a fight this time.

"Yeah, I don't want to go near them. I'd rather not go near you three either but that seems impossible thanks to you constantly trying to threaten me to do your dirty work." I sighed exasperatedly. Would they ever leave me alone?

"You just love to be a little sassy bitch dont you." Sorano growled

"Nope, you lovely ladies just bring out the best in me." I sarcastically stated pushing passed them,"Look I won't go near them just leave me the hell alone you attention whores" I hissed as I walked passed. I was not in the mood to take their shit today. I just wanted to talk to Levy.

"Wait there you slut, we weren't finished!" The third of the 'anti me squad' growled grabbing my arm making me wince. She just had to grab the place that hurt most didnt she. I shrugged her off.

"Yes, you were. now go away" I grumbled walking off at a faster pace to where Levy was waiting for me. I soon go to the music room.

"Lu-chan! What took you so long!" Levy said throwing herself onto me in a huge hug. I winced slightly in pain but hugged her back none the less.

"The 'Anti Lucy squad' wanted to tell me to stay away from the new students because they think I'd get in the way of their bad attempts of flirting." I sighed, Levy laughed.

"I hope you didn't agree because you'll be with them most of the time!" Levy grinned widely and my eyes widened.

"I did agree why will I be near guys Levy-chan?!" I asked nervously, I had forgotten she had something to tell me.

"Uhm, well... They're my childhood friends?" Levy spoke with a wide awkward grin.

"W-W-What?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya! Back with another probably short chapter before I head off to work. I'm glad to see people enjoying the story already. and thank you PheonixHunter42, a guest who told me my writing was inspirational. It makes me super happy to hear that! I hope you also enjoy this newer chapter just as much!**

* * *

"What do you mean 'They're your childhood friends'?! Why have you never mentioned this Levy-chan! And you know I can't deal with it." I rambled, It's true I can stand up for myself against girls, but, not being prejudice against guys or anything but I'm completely terrified of them. I can't talk to them at all without shaking, whispering or something.

"Lu-chan calm down, You'll be fine. Your dad stopped didn't he? Why are you still so terrified they'll hurt you?" Levy asked calmly, I winced at the words she'd said realizing I'd told a lie to my friend the beginning of our second year.

"um, I-I don't know... Maybe my brains just still trained to fear them?" I said awkwardly,

"Lu-chan. He has stopped right?" Levy asked in a completely serious tone, her eyes staring up straight into mine.

"...Yes" I hesitated.

"You hesitated." A gruff male voice sounded, no, shit, no.

"I-I didn't." I spoke holding my forearm looking to the floor.

"Gajeel! I told you to wait for me to bring her in!"Levy said irritably but smiled at him none the less.

"Levy-chan" I said my voice shaking,

"We'll talk about your hesitance later, but now your coming to meet my childhood friends!" LEvy said grabbing my hands and dragging me further into the room where Natsu, Gray and Loke were arguing. Their loud voices made me flinch with every word they spoke.

"Oi! Knuckle heads! Levy and her friend his here!" Gajeel growled at them.

They composed themselves quickly and looked towards the small bluenette with big smiles. I stood slightly further behind her trying to hide my presence.

"Levy! Great to see you again! It's been so long!" Loke said smiling, he hugged her and I noticed Gajeel look slightly irritated at that fact,

"Nice to see you too Loke! It's been around 5 years since you all left. It was quite lonely without having you noisy bunch around me all the time." Levy giggled.

'Maybe while they all converse I could escape?' I thought as I began slowly backing away.

"Where d'ya think yer heading bunny girl." Gajeel said as my back bumped into his chest.

"U-Um..." I shivered and moved away from him quickly.

"Oh Lu-chan! Were you trying to escape? It's hard to do that with these guys here trust me, come here I want you to get along with everyone!" Levy said in a perky way, She smiled and looked me in the eyes, I could tell she knew I was lying to her earlier and wanted to help me.

She dragged me to the center where Gray, Loke and Natsu stood. Gajeel following behind and stood next to his band members.

"Your the girl in our class that was singing earlier!" Natsu blurted out, I looked at him in horror at the secret he had just yelled out.

"Oh Natsu, you're mistaken, Luce hasn't sung for years! Her father banned music and her from creating music years ago!" Levy said with a smile.

I knew she wasn't lying, thats what I told her. It's true that is what my father did but... I still sung when I was sad or lonely. It made me feel closer to my mother. If anyone knew that I was singing my father would soon find out and I'd be severely punished like when I did anything wrong or if I got a lower than my average score in any of my classes.

"I think your friend is lying to you Levy. I know it was her!" Natsu said indifferently looking at me with a determined gaze,

"Lu-chan?" Levy looked at me with concern. Brilliant. Now I have to tell her.

" It's true, I was singing. what I told you about it being banned is true but, I still sing if I'm upset. It makes me feel closer to her. I'm sorry I lied to you but if he found out in any way..." my quiet talking drifted off, I didn't want to talk about it in front of these people.

"Lucy you slut bag! What did we tell you about going near them!" Sorano yelled.

"Great, The anti Lucy squad appeared." Levy mumbled under her breath.

" _I_ didn't go near them, _I_ just met my friend and they happened to be here, I'm leaving now. Geez keep your plastic tits on." I sighed smiling at Levy and leaving the room.

I guess it couldn't get any worse. They can't exactly do anything in school and they wont see me after school so I'm safe for now. Levy and the four boys seemed to be held back in the music room by the trio and I went to class and stayed there for the rest of the day not even moving to go eat lunch, not like I was hungry anyway. The group of guys asked if I'd join them with Levy and I had told them I'd be there soon but made and excuse after I didn't go saying the anti-me squad kept me here.

Soon enough it was finally time for me to go back to the lonely mansion I had been cast away to. To live on my own and live as a 'respectful' teenager. Really my father just couldn't stand the sight of me, he hated the fact that I resembled my mother in almost every way, every way except her kind attitude. I made my way quickly to the annoyingly noticeable limo where my driver, Capricorn was waiting. I got in and told him to wait for Levy who I'd told to meet me here. She soon got here and jumped into the car.

"Heya Lu-chan! Why didn't you meet us at lunch?!" Levy asked as soon as she go in, Capricorn started to drive and even from the school quiet far away from my home I could still clearly see the disgustingly large building.

"I wasn't too hungry and I didn't really want to mingle with your childhood friends, I'm sorry Levy. I've lied to you so much and kept you in the dark. You must hate me." I mumbled looking at her face with watery eyes.

"No Lu-chan, you did it so I wouldn't worry or get involved. C'mon, lets go to yours and talk more!" Levy said hugging me tightly,

"Are you okay with going to mine, we can't play music, or anything. It's so quiet there" I said as her small arms held me closer.

"Yep! I love Aquarius' cooking! And I'm sure we can get around that one rule, Dont you think so too Capricorn?" Levy said looking at Capricorn who just smiled and nodded.

* * *

As soon as we entered the big house you could tell it was only me and a few maids that lived here. It was completely empty other than a few decorative flowers and expensive vases.

"To your room!" Levy exclaimed dragging me to where my room is.

We both changed from our school uniform and into our comfiest pajama's. Levy always left a few spare clothes here as she often stayed round on a few school days as well as weekends. While I was explaining everything truthfully to Levy, Aries my shyest maid opened to door.

"Aries! Nice to see you!" Levy said smiling widely.

"Nice to see you too miss McGarden. U-Um sorry miss Lucy, you have visitors." Aries said shyly with a light bow.

"Alright! Tell them I'll be right down. I should probably change!" I said with a large smile upon my face.

Aries bowed a left the room silently. While me and Levy changed into something a little less comfy and more... presentable. We walked and talked and as soon as we got to the top of the stairs I froze slightly to see My father and two boys stood behind him, I let out a small sigh and smiled brightly.

"Ah! Father! Welcome! I didn't know you were coming today. If I'd have known I wouldn't have invited miss McGarden to study with me." I spoke softly as we descended the large stair case.

"Lu-chan what do I do, I've never talked to your father before." Levy whispered inconspicuously as we walked towards them.

"Just be courteous." I replied before we got to the three men.

"Good evening Mr. Heartfelia." Levy said with a small bow, I curtsied with my skirt.

"Good evening, father." I spoke softly looking him in the eyes, I hated making eye contact with him, his eyes always seemed full of hatred and anger and disappointment whenever he looked at me.

"Lucy, You remember your older brother Sting correct?" My father spoke ignoring our greetings, great he's in a bad mood.

"I do, Good evening Sting." I said with a small curtsy. He nodded in my direction and the man behind him bowed slightly.

"This is his friend Rogue Cheney, son of a good investor of ours. They will both be staying here with you so be good to them. That is all. Good night, and miss McGarden, remember we do not allow music in this house hold." My father spoke with a tone that seemed fierce and tired,He then exited the house.

I heard Levy let out a loud breath of air. I smiled awkwardly at the two boys before remembering I hadn't greeted them into the house.

"Excuse the late welcome, but welcome to the house, I hope you can make yourself at home." I said bowing to them.

"Nice to see you again Lucy. It's been a while." Sting said reaching his hand to ruffle my hair which I flinched at.

"You don't have to act uptight around us. Only when our parents are present." Rogue said softly, they both looked exhausted.

"I'll get Scorpio to show you around. I'm sorry you have to come live in this boring old mansion. As father said. We aren't allowed any music here." I said sadly, I then got Scorpio who with slight annoyance showed them where they would be staying.

Me and Levy went back to my room and we changed back into our pajama's, it was a rest day at school tomorrow as the next day we had an event to welcome the new students so we stayed up until midnight before Levy sighed.

"Please sing something. You don't have to do it loud but please let me hear your voice at least once." Levy pleaded, I know she's always wanted to hear me sing so I did.

"Alright. Here's a lullaby my mom sung to me when I was small." I smiled.

 _Soft kitty  
Warm kitty_  
 _Little ball of fur_

 _Happy kitty,_  
 _Sleepy kitty_  
 _Pur pur pur_

Levy smiled as we lay on the floor,

"You're voice is so pretty. I wish you were allowed to do it more." Levy sighed as her eyes drooped closed.

"Me too." I sighed before I too fell asleep waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Today is a vacation day as the school prepares a big event to welcome the four new pop stars. I'm assuming there will be music and will have to notify my father of it but he can't stop me from attending school for my education.  
For our day vacation, Levy and I planned to go to Magnolia park and sit under a Magnolia tree and read together. We used to do it every time we met up on weekends before we started high school.

"Lu-chann~ Please~." Levy pleaded as we walked down for breakfast.

"Levy, you know I can't. If father found out I was with rock stars..." I said my voice trailing off and my hand instinctively going to my arm which had many bruises and a few minor scars.

"But... I wanted to use them to help you with your fear. Maybe if you become their friend you'll be able to stand up to him." Levy said softly, I knew she was only trying to help but I couldn't take the chance of my father finding out.

"Sorry, Levy-chan," I mumbled with my head down.

We entered the dining room to a loud noise of yelling. Looking up I see more than just my brother and his friend. The band was also there and they were arguing about something. I couldn't make out what as I was still trying to take in the fact that I had six boys in my home.

"Oi! What's the big ruckus?!" Aquarius yelled as she burst into the room.

"A-Aquarius," I said jumping back slightly in fear.

Aquarius was the cook alongside her long-term boyfriend Scorpio were stood in the doorway Aquarius looking a lot more irritated than Scorpio, he was lax and laid back whereas she was quite a lot more aggressive and irritated at many things.

"Whats with all these people Lucy! I thought there was only going to be four of you idiots!" Aquarius yelled towards Lucy.

"Ah, um. Those other four won't be needing food. Don't worry. I'll get rid of them Aquarius ma'am." Levy said quickly before dragging all four boys out of the room.

I tensely sat at the table a little away from the two boys on the other side who seemed to watch my movements. I didn't make an attempt to start conversation afraid they'd tell father things.

"So Lucy, Did you keep up with singing?" Sting asked awkwardly as we waited there.

"Ah, no. Father banned me from doing it so I don't sing anymore." I lied, looking into my hands, I felt bad that I'd lied to my own brother but I couldn't trust him just yet.

"You're surprisingly obedient. I remember when you used to fight his every word." Sting chuckled. My hand instinctively went to my arm and I faced away from them.

"It gets tiresome arguing him all the time," I whispered to them, I wished our conversation would just die already.

Just as I was about to get up and leave Levy came back in with an awkward smile plastered to her face, like she was hiding something.

"Erm. L-Lu-chan..." Levy spoke as she fidgeted on spot.

"Whats the matter Levy-chan?" I asked ignoring the fact that there was still a rather tense atmosphere in the air from the conversation me and Sting were having.

"Well... They wouldn't leave unless we went with them so... we're going to the park with them later." Levy awkwardly smiled as she said this, I stopped dead in my effort to stand from my seat to walk in her direction to get us out of the tense room and slumped back into my seat.

"No. I'm not going," I whispered my voice quavering. I was afraid. I didn't want to get too close to them, they could be like my father.

"Aww Lu-chan~ Don't worry that's just what I told them, we don't have to go okay! We can stay here and talk more or we could go to mine and help Jet and Droy with their tree house!" Levy said hugging me tightly, I assumed she'd read my reaction as the reason for her acting like this.

"Whats so wrong with meeting them? Aren't they your friends Lucy?" Rogue asked I shook my head violently.

"If father caught me with them he'd be furious! Their pop stars. They just entered out school and they're Levy's childhood friends. If father saw me with them he'd surely not like it!" I spoke rapidly. I didn't want them to get hurt for associating with me.

"Whats got into you?! Where's the strong-willed Lucy gone! Stop being such a wimp and following all of that ass holes orders you're not his maid!" Sting yelled smashing his hands on the table making the silverware rattle.

I flinched away as he raised his voice, it shocked me so much that tears began to appear in my eyes. I looked at Levy then at Sting and ran off back to my room losing my apatite. I was so scared, he sounded and looked so much like our father when he was mad.

I ran into my room locking the door grabbing my duvet I curled up in it in my large wardrobe and stayed there a while. I fell asleep after a while as I opened my eyes to see I was downstairs on the sofa and I could hear people arguing close by. I shivered hearing it was father and Sting that were arguing. Soon after I heard someone open the door to the room I was in so I closed my eyes and pretended to stay sleeping just in case it was my father.

"Lu-Lu. It's okay. It's only me, you can stop pretending to be asleep." Stings soft voice spoke as his large hand patted my head.

"Sting. Why were you and dad arguing?" I mumbled from my covers, I was so scared that father would burst into the door and hit me.

"Well, after you ran off Levy told me everything as she was worried I'd do the same. I got Aquarius to open your door and I found you in your wardrobe in a ball. I checked your arms and saw all the cuts, bruises and scars and brought you down here." Sting explained.

"That still doesn't answer why our father is here and why you were yelling at each other," I mumbled lifting my head out of my hiding place.

"I called the police and he came here asking what proof I have and I showed him the sleeping you and showed him your arms telling him that there was no way anyone not even yourself could inflict this much damage. He was just taken away." Sting said stroking my head gently.

"W-Why? Why did you do that? Wh-what if he comes back when no ones here. What if he hurts you!" I panicked.

"Shh, calm down your okay. You're free now. You can sing as loud as you want to." Sting whispered hugging me close. I cried into his chest, I didn't understand why I was so happy yet upset. Was it fear? Was it relief? I don't know.

* * *

A month went by and Father was nowhere to be seen, Levy and I had music on in my room for the first time and I bought a guitar to practice on again, everything was going smoothly, Sting even helped me with my guitar. I couldn't help but think something bad would happen soon, though, even if it weren't related to my father.

"Lu-chan! Let's go to Natsu's concert! Pretty please!" Levy begged as we walked through the school's corridor to the music room.

"But, there'll be people there, and it'll be crowded" I replied as I cautiously moved through the corridors.

"C'mon Lu-chan! It'd be fun! plus, Gajeel and Loke gave me these two passes for going backstage and it'd be a shame not to use them." Levy smiled showing me the passes, I gave in and nodded, I couldn't tell her no if the guys had specifically given them to her.

"Yes! I knew I'd persuade you. C'mon lets get to the music room! I want to hear your new song!" Levy said excitedly as she skipped faster in the direction of the music room opening the door immediately only to stop in stunned silence.

I walked quickly to see what was shocking her so much only to freeze in horror to see three of the rockstars with the anti-Lucy trio, Natsu hadn't turned up so it was only Gray, Gajeel and Loke and Flare one of the trio looked as if she were kissing Gajeel and the way Gajeel shoved her, it seemed she had initiated it. Levy's eyes teared slightly before she stormed out without saying anything. I stayed stood there slightly confused before plucking up the courage to face the group my head and heart filling with rage. I planned on making a run for it after I'd spoken my mind in case they lashed out.

"I can't believe you ass holes. I can't even believe I had started to slightly like you but your all the same, you'll do it with any girl as long as she has big tits and is a complete idiot. I hope you all rot in hell. Especially you three bitches!" I growled before running out after Levy almost running into Natsu in the process.

"Luce?" He called after me but I just ignored him, Stupid rock stars hurting my best friend.

I soon found Levy in the library, it wasn't hard to find where in the school she'd be but it was difficult to find the aisle she was hiding in as she had many favourite spots. I found her in the back, dark corner of the library, it was surrounded by old legends and sad love stories.

"Lu-chan?" Levy sobbed looking up from the book she had buried her face in.

"Levy, it's alright. Just cry on my shoulder if you need too." I said softly as I sat next to her and pulled her into a hug, it was quite rare that I'd have to comfort her, she'd always been there for me and always stayed strong but not a single person can always keep her cool.

"Why her?! Why does he have to kiss that, that, that bitch!" Levy sobbed into my chest.

It was known well between me and her that she really liked Gajeel, she had since she was little and to me, he seemed to be flirting back but I can't believe that they'd play with her feelings like it was nothing but then again they are rock stars, and most rock stars think they can do whatever the hell they want and get away with it. Well, not today. I wanted to leave and go punch him in the face and make sure he'd never do it to another girl again but, I couldn't leave Levy on her own like this.

"It's okay Levy. He's just a dumb rockstar that thinks he can get away with playing with your feelings and Flare is a bitch who will do anything to get more attention on herself. Let's go home for today, I mean, neither of us have lessons this afternoon so we can self-study at mine and we can dig into Aquarius' Icecream stash" I said holding her tighter to my chest.

" That sounds nice, but won't Aquarius be mad?" Levy sniffled still hugging me.

"Well, probably but she'll get over it. She'd probably just buy more." I giggled. Levy seemed to let out a small giggle.

We talked a little more to cheer her up, soon enough she and I were laughing about our childhoods and what we did when we were kids.

"Remember that one guy, what was his name? Jellal? I can't remember but he'd always tease us because we'd never put our books away and join in his and Erza's game." I giggled.

"Ahaha, yes! And Erza always beat up anyone who annoyed her. Jet and Droy where her victims on occasion as they wouldn't stop bugging me to join their club." Levy laughed at her memories from when she moved close by.

"Everyones face when they found out I was a hearfelia was freaking priceless. Everyone's jaw dropped and you were just so chilled and continued to talk to me without restraint about the book we had both just finished" I laughed.

We exchanged stories until the bell for lunch signalled for us to either go to class or go home. I had called Capricorn at the beginning of the break asking if he'd come and get us which he'd agreed to with glee and told us to come as soon as our lunch finished. We exited the library deep in conversation before we were stopped by four male figures stood in front of us. Gajeel, Loke, Gray and Natsu stood there looking down on us as we were, unfortunately, shorter than them. Levy kept her face low looking away from the four.

"What do you four want? We want to get past so move." I spoke out more confident than what I usually would as I was being fuelled by my rage towards them.

"Look who's all confident now, little miss 'don't talk to me'. " Gajeel spat out at me, I glared at him and oh if looks could kill.

"Oh grow up you childish ass hole! Let's go Levy-chan." I said grabbing Levy's hand gently, she gave me a thankful smile as I shoved through the group only to be stopped by the trio of bitches.

"Didn't we tell you to stay away from them you little bitch?" Angel growled at me in a less than angelic voice.

"And didn't I tell you to go rot in hell? We don't all get what we want little miss perfect. Why don't you just go shove more tissue down your bra, you seem to be deflating." I spat back shoving them out the way and dragging Levy out to the car and quickly getting in it before anyone came out after us.

"Sorry, Lu-chan, I caused you trouble." Levy sighed leaning her head against my shoulder.

"And I've caused a lot of trouble in the past for you, it's okay. You can count on me, Levy. I'll help any way I can." I smiled putting my arm around her as Capricorn began driving and taking us to my home.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours after we were home Rogue and Sting got back and very loudly yelled me down from my room, Levy followed me as we came down in jeans and a jumper. If one of the maids weren't sent to get us we knew we didn't have to look formal when Sting yelled us. We walked down to the living room to find not only Sting and Rogue but Gray and Natsu too. I sheepishly walked into the room followed by Levy.

"What's up Sting?" I asked ignoring Natsu and Gray who's eyes seemed to follow our every move.

"Well, first greet your guests. and second, I want you to go to their concert tonight to help them. please?" Sting asked with a pleading smile.

"No and no," I said plainly

"Why not?! Don't you enjoy music?" Sting asked looking dejected.

"I enjoy music. Just not theirs. And I'd rather not go to a crowded place by myself." I spoke bluntly still not acknowledging that the other two were there

"Levy can go with you!" Sting said excitedly.

"Why do you want me to go?" I asked sceptically.

"Because I'm having a party with Sabertooth here and I don't want you to get involved." Sting sighed.

"I'll stay at Levy's or, I could just stay in my room. It can't be that bad." I sighed knowing I'd give into him soon.

"no, and definitely no! Just go to the concert, please! I'm begging you!" Sting pleaded as he pulled me into a hug.

"Fine! I'll go I'll go just get off of me!" I yelled struggling out of his death grip of a hug.

"So, Luce and Lev are gonna be at our concert?! And I'm guessing you want them to stay with us too?" Natsu asked in a nonchalant way. I looked at them in complete horror and shook my head violently.

"Sorry, but Levy's place is having renovations done and the party will be on for a while. would you please deal with it for a night"? Sting pleaded again. I looked to Levy who just shrugged her shoulders and nodded seeming to not care much.

"Ugh! When do we have to leave?" I asked the boys my arms crossed. Gray looked at his watch.

"Well, it's 5 now, so I'd say sound 7?" He said looking at us with a cold expression.

"Let's go get ready Levy, Sorry you have to be dragged into this," I said as we exited the room. We soon got ready and were met outside by the four rock stars and unfortunately a lot of paparazzi.

"I hate this," Levy and I grumbled to each other as we got into their unnecessarily long limo and off we went.

I was stuck between Gray and Natsu and Levy was unfortunately sat between Gajeel and Loke, I'd tried on several occasions to swap with Levy but it seemed as though the boys had planned out everything, but what were they planning exactly?

* * *

Levy and I had finally got to the concert where the four males were playing their dumb music, I could already hear the screams of the female fans. I sighed as we got out, I felt completely out of place in this sort of area but also completely calm as I could hear the music playing inside as they waited for these four idiots to arrive, I reached out for Levy's hand as she stood next to me and gripped it.

"Lu-chan? Are you okay?" Levy whispered to me holding my hand back, I felt sort of like a small child but I didn't care.

"I've never been to something like this," I mumbled back, unfortunately, our small exchange was heard by Gajeel and Natsu who seemed to have dragon hearing and the pulled us apart and pretty much yelled/

"You've never been to a concert before?!"

"I have, Lu-chan hasn't. Remember music was banned in her little mansion up til a month ago, dumbass." Levy grumbled not looking at Gajeel at all, she also seemed to be giving slight attitude towards him.

"Never been to anything like this. If you haven't noticed, I'm bad at dealing with people." I mumbled looking at the floor to avoid focusing on how close Natsu was to me.

"You seemed pretty confident earlier in the day when you told us to 'rot in hell' was it?" Gray said with a grin of triumph, I personally had no idea what he looked so happy about but it irritated me.

"I was fuelled with rage," I answered simply as I tugged Levy away from Gajeel and glared at him, which he of course ignored and stormed ahead.

After Gajeel began to storm towards the backstage door entrance the other three followed quickly behind us Natsu and Loke dragging us behind them. I was very nervous when Natsu gripped my wrist tightly but it was also calming as if I felt safe in his grasp which was not something I was used to. Levy looked very uncomfortable in this situation with Loke being the one that dragged her along, I could see she wished it were Gajeel but she wouldn't let herself think of it.  
Once we were in the backstage area the boys were dragged off to their dressing room and were asked who we were and if we were fangirls. They were told to bring us with them and we were awkwardly guided to where the boys were all gathered in their dressing room.

"Why are we in here and not where all the other adoring fans are?" Levy asked with slight sarcasm.

"We wanna know why you got so pissed when Gajeel kissed that girl this morning," Gray asked leaning against the desk which behind it was a massive mirror.

"Typical rock stars," I whispered under my breath, I stayed stood behind Levy who just stood there saying nothing.

"Levy-" Gajeel started

"It doesn't matter. Can we just watch you perform, your fangirls are waiting," Levy cut across not looking at the boys. I grabbed her hand softly and smiled at her.

My way of comforting her was slightly rusty as I haven't had to do it in years. She'd usually help me when the words of the anti-lucy squad which used to be a lot bigger than just three used to get to me. Levy turned and smiled softly knowing what I was trying to do, I felt slightly childlike but I seemed to have helped slightly. The boys stayed silent for a while just staring at us. After a while, I was sick of waiting so I spoke up, kind of.

"Can we just go to our seats or the place we're going to stand for the next 2 hours please?" I said quietly,

"Well, they're with us all night long so we can question 'em later," Natsu said smiling brightly at us,

The others silently agreed and we were lead to the front of the stage where seats were waiting, all things considered, Levy was still excited to hear them perform live, she's always loved their music.  
We sat down and we began to talk rather excitedly about the performance, it's my first time at something like this so I'm hoping that it's good, though I was quite nervous being in a crowd of fangirls, one wrong slip of the tongue and they'd turn on you like hyenas.  
Soon enough the boys came out on stage and everyone let out ear-piercing screams including Levy which really hurt my ears. I was slightly shocked that Levy was so excited to see them up on stage but then again she'd adored their band since they were small so I couldn't blame her.

I had to admit they were really good at singing, I couldn't help but cheer and sing along like everyone else, the atmosphere just carried me away. I did have a favourite song of theirs beforehand as Levy had blatantly played it in the hallway so I could hear what they sounded like, it was her ringtone.

 **STEREO SKYLINE:** **"Man I Think I Love Her"**

 **Natsu:** _My chick she's a little bit punk rock,_  
 _Can't stand when I'm listening to hip-hop,_  
 _She prefers White Snake over Drake_  
 _(Whatever!)_  
 _But I make her listen to it anyway_

 **Gray:** _She gets mad 'cause I'm always on my iPhone,_  
 _Her Blackberry can't barely get a signal,_  
 _She's so on-time when I'm always running late,_  
 _( **Loke:** Hurry up!)_  
 _I guess she's gonna have to wait_

 _Thinking I'm in way over my head, yeah!_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 **ALL:** _She say's left and I say right,_  
 _Yeah she says yes and I just might,_  
 _'Cause I go up and she goes down,_  
 _Yeah I say something and she freaks out,_  
 _I swear she's out to get me,_  
 _She's horror-movie crazy,_  
 _And I'm telling you she hates me_  
 _She's unlike any other,_  
 _Man, I think I love her,_

Loke: Wooooo _,_  
 _Man, I think I love her,_  
Woooo _,_  
 _Man, I think I love her,_

 **Gajeel:** _My chick she's a little bit psycho,_  
 _She's True Blood, I'm American Idol,_  
 _(_ **Loke** : _Hey!)_  
 _She's always hiding the remote from me,_  
 _Sucks for her that it's my TV_  
 _She's_ in _my face whenever I'm driving,_  
 _(I know where I'm going! I know you're lying! Whatever!)_  
 _My girlfriend talks too_ much,  
( **Loke:** BLAH _BLAH BLAH!)_  
 _Man, she never shuts up_

 _Thinking I'm in way over my head,_

[Chorus:]  
 **All:** She _says left and I say right,_  
 _Yeah she says yes and I just might,_  
 _'Cause I go up and she goes down,_  
 _Yeah I say something and she freaks out,_  
 _I swear she's out to get me,_  
 _She's horror-movie crazy,_  
 _And I'm telling you she hates me_  
 _She's unlike any other,_  
 _Man, I think I love her_

[Chorus:]  
 **All:** She _says left and I say right,_  
 _Yeah she says yes and I just might,_  
 _'Cause I go up and she goes down,_  
 _Yeah I say something and she freaks out,_  
 _I swear she's out to get me,_  
 _She's horror-movie crazy,_  
 _And she definitely hates me_  
 _She's unlike any other,_  
 _Man, I think I love her_

 **Gray:** Wooooo _,_  
 _Man, I think I love her,_  
Wooooo _,_  
 _Man, I think I love her,_

 **Loke:** _My chick's always listening to Green Day,_  
 _She kinda hates it when I try to be like Kanye,_

 _Man this chick goes on and on and on and on,_  
 _(Anything but Brittany!)_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 **All:** _She says left and I say right,_  
 _Yeah she says yes and I just might,_  
 _'Cause I go up and she goes down,_  
 _Yeah I say something and she freaks out,_  
( _Whatever!)_  
 _I swear she's out to get me,_  
 _She's horror-movie crazy,_  
 _And I'm telling you she hates me,_  
 _She's unlike any other,_  
 _Man, I think I love her_

[Chorus:]  
 **All:** She _says left and I say right,_  
 _Yeah she says yes and I just might,_  
 _'Cause I go up and she goes down,_  
 _Yeah I say something and she freaks out,_  
 _I swear she's out to get me,_  
 _She's horror-movie crazy,_  
 _And she definitely she hates me_  
 _She's unlike any other,_  
 _Man, I think I love her_

 _( **Gajeel:** So I know this chick, right?)_  
 **Natsu:** Wooooo _,_  
 _Man, I think I love her,_  
 _( **Gray:** Man, I take this girl out to dinner and she's so polite.)_  
Wooooo _,_  
 **Gajeel:** _Man, I think I love her,_

 **All:** _Man, I think I love her_

Once they'd sung this song it was over, it was the last song of the night. some of the fangirls around us were crying, my throat felt so sore from trying to sing along to a lot of the songs, Levy had a large smile spread across her face, I was confused as to why at first but then I realised she was staring at me with her smug smile.

"Just cause I sang along doesn't mean I like them as people," I whispered into her ear.

Levy and I began walking out with everyone else before a staff member stopped us and redirected us to the back door which we forgot we came in through. We talked in hushed voices so only me and Levy could hear as we didn't want the staff member to hear what we were saying.

"So I guess you have to go stay with the band now hu Lu-chan," Levy said as we held on to each other's arms.

"I don't want to be there alone, Levy-chan~ I thought you told Sting you'd come with," I whined to her. I hadn't realised that she was joking and she burst into giggles.

"Duh, I wouldn't dare leave you alone!" Levy giggled and almost falling over a wire that was on the floor that connected one of the speakers on stage.

I couldn't help but laugh at the face she pulled trying to keep her balance, we carried on laughing even as we got to the boys who looked at us in a confused manner. Well, Loke and Natsu did the other two just kinda stared at us like we were maniacs.

"You two ready?" Gray asked as we walked out backstage,

"I guess..." Levy answered as we gripped each other's arms.

We walked with them to the Limo in silence glancing at each other occasionally. and wondered where and what we'd be doing.

* * *

 **HEYA! This may seem rushed and i will come back and edit it but I wanted to get this out before new year! I will be gone at work for most of the night and will only probably have about an hour left after so i thought i'd do it now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(You can skip this paragraph if you want, I just wanted to say something somewhere to help with the stress)**

 **Happy new year guys! I hope your year started off better than mine! I have an essay due in 2 days and instead of writing that I'm writing this because I feel a lot less stress when writing this for you guys. So my updates may take a while cause of the workload I have and I need to make the decision of if I want to ask to drop Drama because well English Lit takes up a LOT of time, sorry for the rant. I just wanted to get it off my chest and I didn't know any better way than writing it. I really need to fix that. Anyway! Rant over hope you all have a great 2017! And I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

After a long painfully silent ride we arrived at a ver large very familiar mansion, the one opposite mine to be exact, the one that's been abandoned since I got to Magnolia and had rumours of being haunted. What in the frick?!

"U-Uh, Isn't this the haunted mansion?" I whispered to Levy as we were walking towards the eerily lit mansion

"Oh no that was just a rumour, this is where Natus used to live before they moved and of course they had to have the same house when they came back so Natsu's parents made up that rumour to scare away any takers," Levy explained in a hushed voice,

"Seriously! So I've been going out my way to avoid it after I heard that there was a murder in here for no reason. I had nightmares about this stupid place," I sighed dejectedly as we entered the mansion,

The boys were being as loud as ever, Natsu and Gray arguing, Loke and Gajeel talking loudly about their concert. Levy and I trailed behind them feeling uncomfortable and tired, the noise soon died down though as we entered the large intimidating building as was standing there in the hallway talking to a man strongly resembling Natsu was non-other than my father. I froze on the spot and Levy grabbed onto the back of Gajeels shirt not caring that she was still kinda pissed at him. I stood there completely horrified as I watched the two converse slightly hidden behind the pop stars.

"So you see Mr Dragneel, that is really what happened, I didn't touch a hair on my darling girls head." Father finished his sentence and then noticed our presence in the room.

I stood silently hidden behind Gray and Natsu as we all stood in silence, I was petrified of what was about to happen, about the lies he had probably just fed Natsu's father.

"Ah, these are the young rock stars that my daughters best friend adores so much?" Father asked in obvious to me malice voice

" Yes Mr Heartfilia, my sons the lead singer, the pink hair seemed to be a family trait." Mr Dragneel chuckled as if he hadn't noticed the malice in my father's voice, I shivered on my spot hoping to god that Father would not notice me.

"Sup dad, what's with this dude? I thought you weren't gonna do any more business with him after what he did to Lev's friend" Natsu spoke up going to move forward only to be pulled back my Gray. I guess he noticed I was hiding behind them.

"Well, I wasn't but it seems that Heartfilia was lying, apparently it was the brother who had been harming her and blamed his father as revenge." Mr Dragneel let out a sigh and a cold shiver ran down my spine.

"Bull crap!" Levy stood out from behind Gajeel anger visible in her small body.

"Ah, if it isn't Lu-Lu's best friend who went along with my son's plan." My father's voice became less refined as he spoke, he sounded as if his words were poison he needed to spit out before it consumed him.

"Oh, can it, you sad old man! You trapped her in that mansion on her own for years, no music allowed no speaking without being spoken to allowed. No fun allowed. You stripped everything she loved out of her life and why? Because you can face the fact that she looks so much like her mother and you want her to suffer for not dying instead of her mother. And now you are trying to twist everyone against her brother now since he unveiled what it was you'd been doing. you're just a sad twisted batshit crazy old man who doesn't deserve a single thing that he has!" Levy yelled eyes closed fist clenched in rage, everyone stood completely still not muttering a single thing as what she had just yelled sunk in.

"Miss mcgarden I'd suggest you keep your little breakdowns under control before you anger someone you really shouldn't anger." My father hissed through the silence of the room.

"F-Father. L-Leave her a-alone!" I stuttered as I gingerly stepped out from behind Gray and Natsu.

"Lu-Lu! Were you here the whole time? Did you hear what your little friend just said to me? What she accused me of? She must've gotten me confused with Sting, I mean we are similar in many ways," My father spoke calmly but I could see the rage hidden in his eyes when you get beaten by someone for that amount of time I have, you tend to learn about hidden emotions in the eyes.

"Ah, so you're the one that caused this turbulence?" Mr Dragneel asked in a manner that wasn't meant in any way to be offensive.

"M-My apologies f-for getting y-you in-involved," I said dimly as I shook from the terror of being outnumbered.

"So, will you tell me if what your father said was true? Was it your brother hitting you?" Mr Dragneel asked in an almost soothing voice.

"N-N-No! H-He only got back a month a-ago. S-Sting was the one that s-s-saved me!" I spoke quite confidently even though I stuttered.

"Oh, Lu-Lu, at the mention of his name you begin to stutter, come on let's take you home." My father said reaching for my arm but I flinched away before he could touch me. And to my surprise, he was also intercepted by Natsu standing between us.

"Don't touch her," Natsu spoke in an almost growl.

"Excuse me, boy. but she is my daughter I can take her home if I want and if I see it fit to," Father almost lost his composure of being a kind and friendly man as his tone was slipping, which made me more and more afraid.

"Leave," Natsu growled to him, his fists became clenched and a shiver ran down my spine as I saw the rage in my father's eyes.

"What?" Father said viciously.

"Get out of our house you psychotic old man," Natsu spoke in an almost carefree way but there was ferocity in his voice.

"I'd usually disagree with my son acting this way but it seems you Mr Hearfilia are a liar," Mr Dragneel spoke as he stood behind me with his large arms crossed.

I could see my father trying to calculate some way out of this but it seemed that he eventually gave up and he stormed out yelling profanities and saying 'I will get you, Lulu! Don't expect me to give up you brat'  
As soon as he left I let out the breath I had forgotten I was holding and looked around the room, Levy looked slightly uncomfortable but quite proud of herself. Gajeel, Loke, and Gray stood there staring at Natsu and me, Natsu was staring at the door his eyes narrowed, and Mr Dragneel was looking down at me with a softer expression but still his arms folded. The room was in silence.

"I-I..." I began to speak as the silence got to me, everyone's eyes turned to me as my head stayed down and my body shivered.

"What's up Lu-chan? Did he frighten you that much that you've lost your voice again?" Levy asked stepping closer to come comfort me, again.

"I'm sorry," I said tearfully as I looked up finally and the tears streamed down my face.

"Lu-chan?! W-whats wrong? Why are you sorry?!" Levy said in a panic, considering she comforts me quite often this is the first time in 4 years that I've cried in front of her and others.

"It's my fault you got involved. I spoilt the night, I'm so sorry! I should never have let Sting get Father arrested. I'm so so sorry," I wept as I covered my face with my hands.

"Hey, sweetheart. It ain't your fault your dad's a douche." Mr Dragneel said as he put a large hand on my head, I flinched away slightly afraid he'd be angry with me.

"Dad, the contact isn't helping..." Natsu said as he moved closer and again I flinched away.

"Hey, you two don't crowd her, cmon let's get Lu-chan home to sleep she must feel so exhausted," Levy said as she hugged my crying shivering form.

"Yeh can't go home shrimp, remember light head is having a party and yer house being renovated, its the whole reason yer with us," Gajeel spoke up as he watched the events unfold from where he stood in the doorway.

"Oh, that's right. We're all crashing here for the night." Loke casually mentioned to us as is we hadn't already realised,

"You and Luce are sleeping in the room opposite Wendy's and between mine and Dads," Natsu mentioned as he randomly picked me the crying mumbling nonsense mess into a princess hold and he began to ascend the staircase.

"Ah, Natsu that isn't the best idea!" Levy called after him as he carried me up the stairs,

"She's alright, don't worry Levs" Natsu called back with a goofy grin on his face.

Levy and the others followed behind as I was carried up the long staircase shivering and crying in Natsu's arms. I was too busy feeling guilty to feel afraid, I assume that's why Natsu was taking advantage of that and carrying me so close to him.  
We soon reached the rooms and I was placed calmly and gently on the bed, I'd stopped crying by now, though a few sniffles escaped me. Levy entered the room and Natsu left to go to his room that he was sharing with Gray next door.

* * *

The next day I was woken my something blue rubbing against my face, I jumped up with a slight scream and somehow Natsu had heard it and came rushing in.

"Whats wrong?! I heard you scream," He said staring and me with a worried expression which confused me.

"s-s-something just touched my face," I squeaked looking around frantically to find what the blue thing was,

"Happy!" Natsu yelled slightly as he noticed a blue ball of fluff at the end of my bed.

"H-Happy?" I repeated in a worried tone then I saw the blue fluff move towards me and I squeaked before realising it was a blue kitty.

"He's my cat. Wendy has a white one called Carla, mines Happy, he usually sleeps in that bed." Natsu explained as calm as anything as he strolled across the room in his underwear.

I turned away quickly noticing Levy wide awake staring at him, I pleaded her for help with my eyes and she laughed really loudly making Natsu turn around just before he got to my bed.

"You have no tact Natsu. Poor Lucy must be traumatised seeing you in just your underwear. Are you catching Grays habit?" She giggled as she saw his face go from stunned to offended.

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO ICE BUCKET!" Natsu exclaimed before he stormed off.

"Okay, meaner than expected but thank you Levy-chan, if you hadn't done that he's have seen me in my underwear," I said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I mean, I knew he was a little bit of an oblivious idiot, but I didn't think he was that much of an oblivious idiot," Levy giggled getting out of bed only to realise she had no spare clothes.

I realised the same things a few seconds later, we were about to grab out blankets to run across the corridor to Wendy's room to ask to borrow some clothes when a knock came from the other side of the door. It was a soft knock so we knew it wasn't any of the boys nor was it Natsu's father, to be fair, none of them would knock anyway so I don't know why Levy and I even thought it may be one of them.  
Levy went to see who it was covering herself in the quilt off of her bed she opened the door a crack to see two women, one small adorable bluenette like Levy, and the other tall beautiful white haired blue sophisticated yet kind.

"Miss marvel, Wendy! Oh, I thought it'd be one of the guys trying to play a prank of something!"Levy exclaimed with a sigh of relief before letting the two women in.

"We came to give you these, Natsu said you may need some clothing as he noticed you hadn't got anything other than what you wore last night," The smaller girl, Wendy, spoke in a sophisticated tone like her mother but she seemed to do it in a childlike way, she seemed really kind to and I couldn't help but think I've seen her someplace before.

"Thank goodness! I thought we'd have to go about our day in last night's clothes which aren't really up to schools standards." Levy said with a big smile on her face,

Her words made me panic, though, today was the day the school had the annoying concert. They did it every year. They got the music club to sing and others to enter, I'd always have to skip school because they stopped all lessons and my father would have hurt me if he knew I was there. but this year is different, this year is the year that I get to finally see it, but, the pop stars were performing, and it'll be exactly like the concert last night, oh what a beautiful day to want to pretend to be ill and leave school early.

"Well, you best hurry, it's almost time for you to leave for school, you might want to get to breakfast before there's no more of it." Miss Marvel spoke with a smile as we rushed to change thanking them before taking the clothing,

Levy had a short orange and white dress with her usual orange hairband with a blue flower on it and I had been given a shoulderless long sleeved pink top with black skinny jeans. We left the room, Levy seemed excited and wide awake and I felt rather nervous and self-conscious of what I was wearing knowing there were a few cuts and bruises taking their sweet time in healing, and a few nasty scars.  
We made our way to the dining room where the boys were stuffing their faces, they stopped momentarily to glance at who had joined them offering a mumbled hello with their full mouths before they continued their gluttonous endeavour. Levy and I sat down me still feeling self-conscious of how I was dressed, We were given what was left of the breakfast though I only ate a small portion feeling too nauseous to eat which caught the eye of my petite best friend.

"Lu-chan, are you alright? You haven't eaten much," She said softly trying not to draw attention to us,

"I'm okay, just not that hungry, hey, Levy-chan, are they visible?" I asked moving my hair which I purposely left down to cover them to the side,

"See wha- oh, uhm, they aren't that noticeable. Don't worry Lu, text Sting to bring you a jacket or a new top, I'm sure you'll be fine," Levy said as she glanced around, I knew she was only saying they weren't too noticeable to keep me calm, I panicked slightly and fumbled for my mobile.

"C'mon you two! We have to go!" Gray yelled to us from the door.

Time must've flown by us as we hadn't noticed them get up and begin to leave, Levy grabbed my arm dragging me towards the Limo that we were to share with the four pop stars.

"You'll be fine Lu," Levy whispered

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I did this instead of homework. Its a good think I have a ton of free lessons to do it! Thank you to all who had favourited and followed this story, there is still more drama and romance to come!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! back again! I have a small rant at the bottom of the page so you can skip that if you want to!**

 **Pov: Normal**

* * *

About 5 minutes away from the school Lucy got Levy to make them stop the limo so she could walk, mainly because she didn't want to be seen in the Limo that the pop stars were in. She knew rumours would start, bad rumours. She didn't need that. She liked being in the shadows most of the time because then she wouldn't have to deal with drama or rumours.  
The pop stars pretty much begged for her to stay in the car but Lucy flatly refused, she would walk to school on her own, it was only a few moments away not like anything particularly bad could happen in such a short time.

"I'll see you in a little while okay. Don't worry it's not like anything will happen," Lucy spoke softly as she smiled at the people in the car that looked at her worriedly, (Levy, Natsu and Loke.)

"I swear to god Lu-chan if anything happens to you I will kill you!" Levy said worry lacing her voice as she tried to make a joke,

"And I'll let you, okay now go before your timing is ruined," Lucy said before she herself began walking.

The limo began again and she waved slightly to them as the went passed. Letting out a sigh she gripped her hands to herself as she kept her head down and walked being careful not to move her hair too much as she walked at a brisk pace, though looking down may have been a terrible idea as she walked straight into somebody, falling back as she did so.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't see- Lisanna?" Lucy stuttered as she looked up at the girl who resembled her childhood friend quite a lot,

"Yes, who might you be?" The girl asked as she held out her hand to Lucy,

"Lu-"

"Lu-chan! I thought I told you if anything happened I'd kill you!" Levy yelled walking out from the gate,

"Lu-chan? Lucy?" Lisanna spoke pulling Lucy off the ground.

Lucy nodded at her with a shy smile. she thanked Lisanna meekly as she was helped off the ground.

"Lu-chan, are you alright? What happened?" Levy asked as she got to them.

"I walked into Lisanna, nothing big don't worry. I just wasn't looking in front of me, I'm not hurt. no need to kill me yet," Lucy smiled at her,

"It's been a while since I've seen you smile like that, but I have been away for a few years," Lisanna said with a smile on her face,

"It's good to see you, Lis, when'd you get back in town?" Lucy asked as the three of them walked into the school.

"Last night, I wanted to check out the school, it seems it was a bad day to come today, you guys are having a concert?" Lisanna asked as we made our way through the school to the music room, Lucy and Levy's usual hang out spot.

"Yeah, it's really cool, but this year we have actual pop stars in the school who will be performing!" Levy explained excitement bubbling through her.

"Yeah, I heard about them, is your dad okay with that Lu-Lu? I mean last I heard music was banned," Lisanna spoke with innocents Lucy knew she didn't mean anything by it,

"Lucy's father is out of the picture, he doesn't control her anymore. the bastard should be in jail," Levy spoke quietly not wanting to upset Lucy,

"Hey, that's Lucy's father your talking about! Don't just say that in front of her," Lisanna said not understanding the situation,

"He beat her." Levy stopped walking and faced Lisanna her arms crossed.

"He wouldn't, would he?" Lisanna asked completely in shock looking to me.

"He..he did," Lucy spoke moving her hair to show the scars and still visible cuts and bruises.

Lucy heard Lisanna gasp and saw tears welling in her eyes, Lucy looked away feeling guilty that she'd had to find out so soon after coming home.

"Lu-Lu, I... I... Why didn't you tell us? We would've stayed with you, we would've protected you." Lisanna said tears beginning to fall,

"It's fine Lis, I didn't tell you exactly for that reason. You got to live your life away from him so its fine, let's just get to the music room okay, I hate being out in the open," Lucy said with a bright smile on her face.

The three began walking again and finally got to the music room in which awaited the four pop stars and unfortunately the anti-lucy squad. Levy ignored the glared she got from them and glared daggers right back at them, Gajeel looked uncomfortable as he set up the drum set and tried his best to ignore the very lustful stares of the girls.

"Hey, Natsu, Gray, Loke. We're here, what did you want me to bring Lu-chan here for?" Levy asked as she completely blanked Gajeel,

"Acknowledge Gajeel and we'll tell you," Loke said with a smirk,

"Gajeel," Levy nodded,

"Shrimp," Gajeel grunted back,

"He gave her a nickname? When'd he do that? Is that a recent thing?" Flare asked her little group.

"Been a thing since we were kids girls. Not a big deal, its more of an insult than a nickname, run along now no need for you little sluts to be here," Levy growled.

"Hey, would you three give the band and our childhood friends a little privacy? we have things to discuss like how they should treat our fans," Loke asked in his soft flirtatious voice that made Lucy want to throw up.

The girls nodded enthusiastically as they left giggling about how he flirted with them and who'd get him first, they glared daggers at Lisanna, Lucy and Levy as they went out the door.

"Hey, Lu-Lu, why were they glaring at us?" Lisanna asked not realising they were in a room of pop stars.

"Oh, they despise me, they are nicknamed the anti-lucy squad. Plus we are unfortunately in the presence of four very popular pop stars," Lucy spoke with confidence to Lisanna not realising that the boys had walked closer,

"Huh? Where? All I see are four boys who look rather too cocky," Lisanna said scrutinising the boys.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at her friend's words, she was glad she wasn't the only one who thought this way. Though the four looked slightly offended, Natsu chuckled thinking that they were very similar.

"Well, that was uncalled for. but I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks like that. It might peg them down a notch or two," Lucy giggled,

"Wow, girls can be brutal," Gray mumbled as he crossed his arms over his now bare chest.

"Gray, clothes," Levy stated as Lucy's face went bright red.

"A-Anyway," Lucy stuttered failing to look any of them in the eye,

"Oh right, we want you to sing today!" Natsu said excitedly,

"I refuse," Lucy stated as fast as possible.

"Well, that was fast. Natsu lets just tell the school we can't perform cause yer girlfriend won't fill in," Gajeel said abruptly, he didn't seem to care that they'd be letting down an entire school,

"W-What do you mean girlfriend?!and w-why me!?" Lucy exclaimed she didn't understand why it had to be her, or why Gajeel called her Natsu's girlfriend.

"Well, someone dropped out and if we don't get someone to fill it lessons will have to go on as normal, and yer Natsu's girlfriend ain't ya, I mean he seemed to be in yer room this mornin, gehihi," Gajeel said as he laughed,

"N-No! I'm not his g-girlfriend! b-but... I... I'll try to perform... i-if I have to..." Lucy mumbled the last part of her sentence, she didn't want to do it but she also didn't want to be blamed for having to have lessons.

"Yosh! well, come with us and we can help you practice," Natsu exclaimed with one of his cheeky grins.

"Uhm, a-actually, Levy-chan can h-help me, I only need m-my guitar and her drums. You'll help me won't you levy-chan?" Lucy questioned looking at Levy with pleading eyes.

"Yes! We can be a two-woman band, oh, wait. Maybe Lisanna could do something too! That'd be a great way to introduce her to the school!" Levy said getting excited.

"Actually, I think I'll just help with your practice, like a director? I don't really want to introduce myself in such a spectacle" Lisanna replied with a thankful smile.

"okay well let's go to the back room and practice, we have to choose a song, yes! I'm so excited to play again!" Levy said bouncing towards the back room on her own.

"Again?" Gray asked looking quizzically.

"Uhm, before my father decided no music was allowed me and Levy practised together. It was just a childish game," Lucy whispered before she escaped to the back room with Lisanna.

* * *

Soon enough Lucy and Levy were up on stage, she had all day to practise and her performance was last. She stared out at the large audience she wished she could be hidden in. everyone began whispering in confusion as she walked on stage, Levy smiled with excitement and sat at the drums. Lucy took a deep breath and began playing her guitar.

 **Mean by Taylor swift**

 _You, with your words like knives_  
 _And swords and weapons that you use against me_  
 _You have knocked me off my feet again_  
 _Got me feeling like a nothing_  
 _You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_  
 _Calling me out when I'm wounded_  
 _You, picking on the weaker man_

 _Well you can take me down with just one single blow_  
 _But you don't know, what you don't know..._

 _Someday I'll be living in a big ole city_  
 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
 _Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
 _Why you gotta be so mean?_

 _You, with your switching sides_  
 _And your wildfire lies and your humiliation_  
 _You have pointed out my flaws again_  
 _As if I don't already see them_  
 _I walk with my head down_  
 _Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_  
 _I just wanna feel okay again_

 _I bet you got pushed around_  
 _Somebody made you cold_  
 _But the cycle ends right now_  
 _'Cause you can't lead me down that road_  
 _And you don't know, what you don't know..._

 _Someday I'll be living in a big ole city_  
 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
 _Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
 _Why you gotta be so mean?_

 _And I can see you years from now in a bar_  
 _Talking over a football game_  
 _With that same big loud opinion_  
 _But nobody's listening_  
 _Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_  
 _Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_  
 _But all you are is mean_

 _All you are is mean_  
 _And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life_  
 _And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

 _But someday I'll be living in a big ole city_  
 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_  
 _Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
 _Why you gotta be so?..._

 _Someday I'll be living in a big ole city (Why you gotta be so?...)_  
 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?...)_  
 _Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?...)_  
 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
 _Why you gotta be so mean?_

As soon as Lucy finished her song the entire hall was in silence and Lucy bowed slightly and rushed off stage to the bathroom to throw up, she felt so nervous she felt like her entire stomach was going to be thrown up into the toilet.

"Lu-Lu? Are you feeling okay? You ran away so fast you missed your standing ovation." Lisannas voice echoed through the almost silent toilet.

"I'm okay Lis, just felt a little ill is all. I'll come back in a few minutes." Lucy replied meekly throwing up once again.

"Hey, Luce! That was awesome!" Natsu's voice called though out the girl's bathroom along with a few yells behind him from his band members and Levy.

Lucy stayed in the toilet stall hugging the toilet bowl trying her best to keep the rest of her stomach contents down while he was in earshot failing miserably to do so.

"Luce? Are you feeling okay?" Natsu's concerned voice called out,

"Just... peachy" Lucy replied only to throw up once more before her vision began to blur.

Lucy's grasp on the bowl loosened and her body slumped to the floor as she passed out with cold sweat covering her body, Natsu pretty much knocked down the door and picked up the passed out girl carrying her out to the infirmary where they stayed until she awoke.

* * *

 **Okay, I love all my followers and reviewers, you give me the inspiration to carry this on. I adore getting feedback that will help with the story but what I'd really rather not have is someone telling me that the way I've made the characters is wrong, and that maybe someone with'huge tits' and is 'rich' would 'obviously' be popular because I'm sorry but that's not always the case and I'm sorry if you feel like I'm making them into my 'nerd self-insert' but this is a fanfiction they aren't going to be the exact same as the anime/manga, it's pretty impossible unless you rewrite the entire manga/anime like Hiro Mashima, I don't mind that you disliked the story, that's your opinion and I accept it but you could have put it in a nicer way instead of trying to insult me, and maybe used constructive criticism that would help the story improve, and it's not like I forced you to read it.**

 **End of my rant**

 **Sorry, usually I wouldn't comment on things like that but I felt quite personally attacked by the comment and thought I'd address it. I also don't have anyone to tell since this sort of thing is taboo where I live so this is the only way I can vent my feelings. I hope you enjoyed, I'm sorry it took me so long to update I know people really enjoy this. I started it as an original story but thought it'd be better to use it as a fanfiction.**

 **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy woke in a clear white room, she couldn't remember what happened and everything surrounding her was silent minus the creak of her bed when she moved, she remembered singing and then running to throw up and passing out but it's slightly blurry, her head spun as if she'd been spinning on a roundabout in the park for too long. As she lifted her head she realised she was in the school infirmary, she'd been here a few times after her father had gone a little too mad and it took its toll on her the next day. Lucy also noticed a head of pink hair on the bed she was in and recognised it instantly she recoiled and little but calmed as she realised he was asleep, which made her question how long she'd been unconscious. She was about to attempt to wake Natsu when Levy walked into the room holding what Lucy presumed was coffee.

"Lu-chan! You're awake! Thank goodness, you scared us!" Levy exclaimed in excitement and relief making Natsu stir slightly,

"What happened? I remember being on stage and feeling ill when everyone stood there staring at me and running but then it's a little fuzzy." Lucy's voice croaked as she spoke, Lucy realised her throat was quite dry. Levy handed her one of the cups of coffee which helped her dry mouth.

"Well you ran into the toilets and we followed and you seemed to be quite pale, you were throwing up a lot and after Natsu went into the toilets to make sure you were okay he noticed you'd passed out," Levy explained calmly with worry in her tone,

"Must have been because I was so nervous. It was fun, though," Lucy replied with a weak smile.

"You should have seen the anti-Lucy squad! Their mouths were so wide they could have caught a bee hive!" Levy giggled

"Now now, there's no need to be mean Levy dear," A small bluenette walked into the room, her eyes greener than brown,

"M-Mother, I-I wasn't being mean at all, those girls I was talking of are the ones I tell you about the ones that pick on Lu-chan. S-sorry mother," Levy said awkwardly as she fell over her words.

"It's alright Levy dear, I was only teasing," Levy's mother said with a smile.

"Alright, sorry, Oh, that's right Lu-chan you'll be staying at mine tonight, Sting and Rogue have a meeting at yours and didn't want you to have to deal with people accidentally walking into your room think it was the toilet or something," Levy said excitedly

"Can't you tell him to just lock my room. I really just want my own bed, no offence Mrs Mcgarden I've just missed my home," Lucy said weakly,

"I'm sorry but I promised to take you home today, Please rest up a little more," Mrs Mcgarden said with a bright smile on her face though sadness filled her eyes.

She looked at both Levy and her mother and realised there must be another reason that they were trying so hard to get her to stay at theirs and she assumed it had something to do with her father. She agreed to go along with them as she did not feel like arguing with anyone. She was more focused on the fact that Natsu was sleeping by her side.

"Why is he here?" Lucy whispered, towards Levy feeling nervous.

"He carried you here and stayed. He must have fallen asleep while I was out getting coffee. He was quite worried about you. You've made yourself a new friend that will never leave your side," Levy chuckled

"He was worried?" Lucy asked confused, the only person she knew to worry about her was Levy, and levy's family obviously.

"Yeah, it's going to be difficult to get rid of this one," Levy giggled again,

Lucy decided she should rest a little longer as she didn't want to wake Natsu yet since he looked so peaceful.  
A few hours later Levy's mother woke both Lucy and Natsu so that she could go home.

Nothing really happened after that, they all went back to their respective homes and did what they usually did, the boys played their songs and practised while Levy and Lucy did homework and Lucy write a few songs before they both fell asleep on the floor in their mini den they made. Everything was peaceful until Jet and Droy, Levy's older brothers, barged into the room yelling.

"Levy, Lucy! you have to get up quickly! You have to go outside C'mon!" The two brothers yelled dragging the two sleepy girls from their small den,

"Jet? Droy? What going on? Why are you freaking out?" Levy said sleepily as she was dragged almost falling over her own sleepy feet.

"There's a fire, one of the maids left the stove on in the kitchen by accident and it caught fire, c'mon, We have to meet mum and dad outside." Jet said tightening his grip around Levy's wrist.

"But, I'm so tired Jet, so is Lu-chan, can't we walk there?" Levy yawned trying to slow their pace, she didn't get a response, instead, Jet and Droy picked up the two girls and carried them outside.

Outside waiting was Levy's mother and father both in dressing gowns looking worried as the four exit the burning building.

"Oh I was so worried, is everyone okay? Nobody's gotten hurt have they?" Levy's father asked checking us over frantically, in the distance they could hear sirens wailing probably fire engines coming to put out the fire.

As everyone stood outside in their pyjama's Lucy and Levy sat on the floor, they'd not long gone to sleep as they'd been up talking about things and Lucy had been telling Levy about her songs.  
They hadn't really understood what Jet and Droy were telling them in their sleepy state, though now they saw the burning building they were quite wide awake.

* * *

The fire at Levy's home had done quite a lot of damage and the one part of their home was uninhabitable and the other half was unstable, due to this Levy and Lucy had been taken to the Dragneel's home. Sting had called to make sure they were alright but said it wasn't safe for Lucy to return home, so they were once again forced to stay with the pop-stars, much to Lucy's dismay.

The parents and Sting had decided that the girls should stay off school after the whole ordeal although they weren't exactly coherent when it happened they thought it'd be best for them to take the week to rest, and so did the pop-stars. They didnt feel like letting two girls stay in their home along in fear they'd snoop so they were in charge of looking after the girls. The girls were subjected to the loud drumming from the basement, the figthing between the members and Loke...

Lucy and Levy were in for one hell of a fun week, though they thought it would be comeplete torture. Love could blossom and friendships may be torn but which is it?

* * *

 **Heya guys, I am super sorry for such a late and short chapter. I actually had a plan for this which went out the window (literally) and I've had mock exams which are a freaking nightmare. I hope it wasn't too much of a boring and terrible chapter. I hope yougivee some feedback on how I could improve this chapter! thank you for putting up with this!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, its bee so long, I've had Exams and a lot of friend drama, but everything seems to be calming down so I should update a little more often if I have the chance. (I've had to rewrite this chapter 3 times thanks to my laptop being mean)**

Lucy and Levy were in the guest room they had previously been in when they had to stay after the band's concert, Lucy had a bluish cat laying on her lap nibbling on a piece of fish as he purred, a black cat had followed him in, the black cat had a scar on his left eye and was carrying a kiwi and looked so adorably happy as he lay in Levy's lap. The girls had only been in the house for 2 days and they had caught up on the school work they would have missed as Lisanna tasked herself with bringing it to them. Lucy and Levy had told her not to as it would create problems at school for her but she ignored that and brought it anyways. They'd gotten used to the loud drumming and guitars, they've also gotten used to all the random and dumb fights the boys have.

Currently, they were having a small jam session in their room with a spare guitar Wendy had let them borrow, Levy had surprised Lucy with her own small notebook of songs she had written for Lucy to sing. She never thought she'd be able to hear Lucy actually singing them. Lucy was flipping through it humming tunes to the lyrics until she stopped flipping and stared at a song a smiled.

"What would the tune for this one be Levy-chan?" Lucy asked softly pointing to the song,

"Oh, I forgot about this one, here I'll strum the guitar while you sing to the tune, I didn't really choose a rhythm to it as I couldn't find one myself. maybe you can find it?" Levy said taking the guitar from Lucy and beginning to strum.

 **What a girl is by Dove Cameron**

 _On a scale of one to ten  
_ _I am perfect like I am  
_ _I don't need your number  
_ _We don't need your number_

 _And those stupid magazines_  
 _Want me to change my everything_  
 _They don't even matter_  
 _They're not taking my power_

 _I'm so over_  
 _All these voices around_  
 _They've said enough_  
 _It's my turn, let's get loud_

 _I'll show you what girl is_  
 _'Cause all of me is perfect_  
 _Who cares about the dress size_  
 _It's all about what's inside_

 _I'll stand up now_  
 _And won't back down_  
 _We're breaking through the surface_  
 _To show you what a girl is_

 _Being flawless in our skin, your words don't mean anything_  
 _I'm done wasting my time (I'm done wasting my time)_  
 _I can make up my own mind (I can make up my own mind)_

 _I'm so over_  
 _All of these voices around_  
 _They've said enough_  
 _It's my turn, let's get loud_

 _I'll show you what girl is_  
 _'Cause all of me is perfect_  
 _Who cares about the dress size_  
 _It's all about what's inside_

 _I'll stand up now_  
 _And won't back down_  
 _We're breaking through the surface_  
 _To show you what a girl is_

 _You are exactly what you're made to be, I swear_  
 _Don't be afraid just to put yourself out there_

 _It's pretty clear that you_ won't _see us on the sidelines (no)_  
 _We're gonna take it over standing like a high-rise_  
 _Yeah, and if you ever doubt what a girl can do_  
 _sit back and let us show you,_ its _been really nice to know you_  
 _No doubt, we're a force that's undeniable_  
 _Get together we'll work this house to bring it down on you_  
 _I've got a feeling that_ we're _gonna be there for you_  
 _Sit back and let us show you cause the girls are taking over_

 _On a scale from one to ten, I am perfect like I am_  
 _I don't need your number, we don't need your number_

 _I'll show you what a girl is, cause all of me is perfect_  
 _Who cares about the dress size, it's all about what's inside_  
 _I'll stand up now, and won't back down_  
 _We're breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is_  
 _We're breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is_

"So that's what the noise was," A calm but deep voice spoke from the door making both the girls jump, their heads turned towards the door frightened like they'd been caught doing something like a taboo,

It wasn't surprising they reacted like that since that is was it was like for a good few years, though they turned and saw smiling in the doorway instead of a glaring man ready to yell at them,

"S-Sorry, d-did we d-disturb you M-Mr. Dragneel?" Lucy asked nervously feeling guilty that she'd been loud,

"Not at all, it was refreshing to hear such a sweet voice instead of my dumb son and his band making a racket, Though I am surprised you can sing without stuttering," Mr Drageel said with a light chuckle,

"Oi old man, I thought I told you not to bother Luce and Lev, especially since Luce is mega scared of you," Natsu's cheery voice said from the hallway, Lucy tensed up as she heard him say 'Luce' she wasn't sure if he'd randomly forgotten her name or purposely given her a nickname after knowing her for a short period of time.

"I wouldn't think she's frightened of me, she was just singing a sweet song," Mr Dragneel said with a wide grin as if he was trying to irritate his son,

"Oh really? That's weird she fainted the last time she performed in front of people, what do you think of her voice old man, it can't beat mine can it!" Natsu said pridefully which made his father chuckle,

"Actually I think it could," Mr Dragneel said provocatively as Natsu's irritants grew.

"No way in hell old man! Hey, Luce let's have a sing off tonight!" Natsu called into their room where Happy let out a loud meow, irritated from the noise disturbing his cat nap.

"N-No, I-I think y-you'd win a-any way, M-Mr. Dragneel i-is just trying t-to provoke y-you," Lucy responded feebly as Natsu barged passed his dad into the room wide grin across his face,

"You really think I'm better than you?" Natsu asked in an excited fashion, Lucy nodded in reply trying to shuffle herself away as Natsu only got closer,

"Natsu!" A different voice, a female high pitched voice, an all too familiar female voice called,

"What do you want?" Natsu grumbled looking behind him at the female dressed clad in white,

"What is _she_ doing here? You said you weren't dating anyone, did you _lie_ to me?!" She squealed loudly piercing the ears of everyone in the room and making the cats exit.

"Would you shut up Sorano? I never told you anything, that was Loke, Lucy is here because she was staying with my childhood friend, Levy but a fire started and they have to stay here. Also, I thought I told you to leave like an hour ago because your squealing seriously agitated the entire band," Natsu said bluntly as he stared at the girl blankly,

Sorano's pale pristine face went red with rage as she screamed at him in anger, Lucy sat in astonishment but soon got tired of her screaming. She tried to slip away but was stopped by Sorano herself.

"And you, you, you _SLUT_ didn't we give you a clear enough message to stay away from these guys, what don't you have enough guys living with you already?" Sorano said jabbing at Lucy's arm, and unfortunately, it was the arm that took the brunt of her father's force, scabs were still healing and bruises stayed to Lucy's dismay,

"Cut it out," Lucy said trying her best to avoid any contact with Sorano's bony finger,

Sorano kept on yelling at her, telling her how worthless she was, and how she should just leave and everyone would be happier. The entire room stayed silent as Lucy took the verbal abuse she was being given, Natsu's hand formed a fist as he tried to contain the anger that welled inside of him, Mr Dragneel was about to step in when Levy stopped him shaking his head.

"That's not a good idea, especially since your son is famous. Lucy can handle it don't worry. Plus I'll help her, just stay quiet okay?" Levy whispered as she slowly and silently walked up to Lucy and Sorano placing herself between the two,

"What do you want you ru-" Sorano's insult was suddenly cut off by Levy's small but powerful hand gliding perfectly across Sorano's cheek.

The room froze in stunned silence, Levy's eyes were covered by her bangs that she had decided to keep down for the day.

"Don't talk to Lucy that way you, you, intelligent rock! Just because you're all tall and pretty and _perfect_ does not give you the right to judge others because you too have flaws, like your rotten attitude, why don't you try swallowing all that makeup you put on it might make you pretty on the inside," Levy yelled up at Sorano,

"Don't talk to me like that, Just because you are childhood friends or whatever with the hottest rock stars doesn't make you a big shot now," Sorano growled as she looked down at Levy,

"At least I'm not begging for attention, or showing my tits to every hot guy I meet just to try and feel special, now I believe Natsu told you to get out of his house," Levy growled back, Sorano stood in the doorway trying to think of an insult she could leave with when she finally found one,

"At least I have tits, you toddler! What type of guy likes a girl that looks like a kid!" She exclaimed like it was the best insult ever said,

"I would," Gajeels gruff voice said from behind, Sorano froze at the sharp tone of his voice,

"Now I believe shrimp and Salamander told you to leave so get out of here already," And at that growl, Sorano let out one last scream to deafen everyone and stormed her way out of the house.

"L-Levy-chan, W-Why did y-you-"

"Because you're my best friend and you do not deserve any of the crap she gives you. You would have done the same for me in that situation, what I don't get is why you didn't retaliate, why did you let her keep insulting you?" Levy said looking at her best friend with worry,

"I t-thought it w-would be best i-if I just s-stayed silent. T-that way N-n- Mr Dragneel and his b-band w-wouldn't be affected." Lucy said bowing her head,

"Oh Lu-chan, you are very sweet thinking of the guys like that," Levy said softly as she gently hugged her tall blonde friend.

"O-On another note, I-I think Gajeel j-just confessed t-to you," Lucy said softly diverting everyone's attention back to the metal faced man.

"W-W-What?!" Levy said shocked and going completely red,

"Wow, Shrimp fer a bookworm that loves romance ya sure are dense," Gajeel's gruff voice spoke though it was gentler than usual and his tan face had a tinge of red.

"Y-You seriously like me? Why? As Sorano said I look like a toddler!" Levy said getting quite embarrassed and her face went the colour of Natsu's hair maybe a few shades darker.

"Shut it Shrimp, I like yer so deal with it. It's yer fault for being so damn cute all the damn time," Gajeel mumbled his face getting redder by the second.

"I... For whatever reason, I like you too Metal face," Levy said, it was almost a whisper but Gajeel heard it.

The room stopped still for a moment, The two Dragneels had their chins touching the floor while Lucy clasped her hands together out of sheer joy.

"Finally!" Lucy blurted out without thinking,

"Lu-chan/ Bunny Girl!"

"This is cause for a celebration! Let's have a karaoke night!" Natsu yelled getting very energetic after recovering from the shock he'd just witnessed.

And so news of Levy and Gajeels new relationship spread like wildfire and by the time she got home Wendy knew everything and began to tease Gajeel as young people do that was until Gajeel brought up Romeo...

* * *

 **I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for me to finish this chapter, I hope it is up to your expectations and that you enjoy it!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Levy, I don't think this is a good idea. I mean... It'll just be me, you, Wendy and four boys, and they'll try and get us to sing... please don't make me leave the room" Lucy whined as she hid under her bed as Levy tried to reach for her,

"C'mon Lu-chan! Pleaseee, I promise you won't have to sing! You can just sit in the back and watch the boys be idiots. Please don't make me go there alone," Levy said still trying to find where the blonde was hiding under the bed, you'd think it would be easy considering her hair is bright blonde.

The girls continued bickering until someone burst into the room, not liking the noise that abruptly came Lucy jumped hitting her head and showing herself to the Bluenette who grabbed her and pulled her out from under the bed,

"What's taking you girls so frigging long, Gajeels freaking out thinking you've run off after finding out his feelings and Natsu's, Natsu's complaining that Lucy isn't around," Gray's voice grumbled, you could tell he was getting agitated waiting for the girls to come down so the two boneheads would shut up.

"Uh, well, Lucy was hiding because she didn't want to come down because Karaoke means singing and she isn't comfortable with singing in front of anyone yet," Levy explained as she kept her grip on the Blondes wrist so she couldn't escape, it was shocking how strong the small girl was.

"L-L-Levy, t-too much s-strength," Lucy said wincing a little,

"Oh, I'm so sorry Lu-chan, I didn't hurt you did I?!" Levy asked panicked as she released the blonde quickly, Lucy rubbed her wrist and smiled shaking her head,

"W-We should go before G-Gajeel thinks y-you h-h-hate him," Lucy said standing and helping Levy stand,

"Tsk, girls," Gray mumbled before walking back out their room towards where the group were still setting up the Karaoke machine.

The girls followed after him and entered quietly only to be ambushed with questions from Natsu and Gajeel. Levy explained quickly as Lucy stood behind her and watched as Loke struggled with the Karaoke machine.

"m-Mr. Loke, Y-you're d-doing that w-wrong," Lucy spoke up as she walked towards the flirtatious band member.

"And how would you know that Miss Hearfilia," Loke asked clearly agitated,

Lucy said nothing and took the wires off Loke, she then proceeded to put them in the correct areas in less that a minute, Loke looked at her in surprise, he hadn't thought that girls could do things that normally a man would do. Lucy smiled awkwardly before walking back to Levy who was almost dying from laughter.

"Loke, close your mouth you'll catch flies," Levy said holding back her laughter,

"But, how, how does she know how to plug in a Karaoke machine so quickly?" Loke questioned looking baffled,

"We've said before, Music wasn't always banned at Lucy's home, they used to have Karaoke nights when her mother was still alive, Oh, sorry Lu-chan did I say too much again," Levy said as she saw her friend freeze up.

"I-I-It's alright," Lucy replied smiling a little as she remembered the time her mother was still around.

A few minutes of random conversations and dumb arguments about who's singing first Wendy walked in, hand in hand with a young boy around her age with dark hair, the two teen girls looked at each other with a raised eyebrow where Gajeel, Natsu and Gray welcomed the boy yelling him over to join them. Loke looked at him the same as the girls obviously unfamiliar with the young boy.

"Hello Lucy-san, Levy-san, how are you two doing this evening?" Wendy asked in her usual sweet voice,

"Who's the boy Wendy?" Lucy and Levy said in unison making the young bluenette flush red,

"R-Romeo... He's my-" As Wendy was replying Gajeel came up behind her and hugged her gently cutting her off,

"Yer two are finally together eh?" Gajeel said tauntingly as the small girl wriggled away in embarrassment. As Levy and Lucy heard what Gajeel said they squealed as you would when you find out such a cute and innocent girl had gotten into a relationship.

"Since when? how long have you known each other? Have you kissed yet?" The girls ambushed the young flustered bluenette with questions which she tried hard to answer though her face was on flames and she was stuttering all over the place,

"C'mon, it's time for Karaoke! You can question her later," Natsu said grabbing Lucy's arm and pulling her to sit next to him making her squeak in fear and embarrassment as both Levy and Wendy gave her 'the look'.

"W-W-Who's singing first?" Lucy asked quietly as everyone settled down, as Natsu was about to jump up Loke had already gotten to the mic.

"Damn it you cat faced jerk!" Natsu grumbled as he slumped down onto the sofa next to Lucy placing a relaxed arm around her shoulder making her freeze in place, she could hear Gajeel and Levy chuckled and felt eyes fixating on her which she did not appreciate.

Loke began to sing and shockingly to Lucy it wasn't a flirtatious song but quite a deep and moving song by a band she liked,

 **In The End by Linkin Park**

 _It starts with_  
 _One thing I don't know why_  
 _It doesn't even matter how hard you try_  
 _Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme_  
 _To explain in due time_  
 _All I know_  
 _Time is a valuable thing_  
 _Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_  
 _Watch it count down to the end of the day_  
 _The clock ticks life away_  
 _It's so unreal_  
 _Didn't look out below_  
 _Watch the time go right out the window_  
 _Trying to hold on but didn't even know_  
 _I wasted it all just to watch you go_

 _I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_  
 _What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when..._

 _I tried so hard_  
 _And got so far_  
 _But in the end_  
 _It doesn't even matter_  
 _I had to fall_  
 _To lose it all_  
 _But in the end_  
 _It doesn't even matter_

 _One thing, I don't know why_  
 _It doesn't even matter how hard you try_  
 _Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme_  
 _To remind_ myself _how_  
 _I tried so hard_  
 _In spite of the way you were mocking me_  
 _Acting like I was part of your property_  
 _Remembering all the times you fought with me_  
 _I'm surprised it got so (far)_  
 _Things aren't the way they were before_  
 _You wouldn't even recognise me anymore_  
 _Not that you knew me back then_  
 _But it all comes back to me_  
 _In the end_

 _You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_  
 _What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when..._

 _I tried so hard_  
 _And got so far_  
 _But in the end_  
 _It doesn't even matter_  
 _I had to fall_  
 _To lose it all_  
 _But in the end_  
 _It doesn't even matter_

 _I've put my trust in you_  
 _Pushed as far as I can go_  
 _For all this_  
 _There's only one thing you should know_  
 _I've put my trust in you_  
 _Pushed as far as I can go_  
 _For all this_  
 _There's only one thing you should know_

 _I tried so hard_  
 _And got so far_  
 _But in the end_  
 _It doesn't even matter_  
 _I had to fall_  
 _To lose it all_  
 _But in the end_  
 _It doesn't even matter_

"I thought Loke could only play the guitar?" Levy said as Loke placed the mic down carefully as the girls looked at him curiously.

"Nah, everyone in the band can sing, I'm just the best at it," Natsu boasted with a smirk on his face,

"Of course you are flame brain," Gray grumbled rolling hi eyes,

"I bet you can't sound good singing anything ice princess," Natsu growled butting heads with the raven haired male who glared back,

"I bet you can't either Flame brain," Gray retorted obviously not able to think of anything original,

"Then why not make it a contest, whoever wins can sing lead in the next gig," Wendy spoke up trying to break the two apart,

"And choose what each other sing," Levy chipped in trying to make everything more interesting, Lucy watched the group agree and laugh when the songs were chosen, she looked in envy of how close everyone was, how they treated each other like family, and how they could easily get over small arguments even if they physically fought, her gaze seemed to follow one male in particular, and it didn't go unnoticed either...

* * *

 **I didn't take like 3 months to update this time! Aren't you guys proud, haha, thankfully this isn't a busy part of the term as we are getting ready for next years lessons and exams, and I don't have to deal with the added stress of my drama class because I dropped out of that stress, so I should be able to update a Lot faster, hopefully, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, Luce, come join us over here, it'll be fun!" Natsu said his usual grin plastered on his childish face,

"I-If you win and s-sing the song c-correctly, I-I'll sing a s-song of your c-choice," Lucy stuttered smiling brightly as Natsu grin widened at her words,

"Oh? it's on," Natsu said as he grabbed the mic,

 _ **Catch fire by Jenix**_

 _Born in captivity  
_ _Time's your worst enemy  
_ _Your face is getting older  
_ _You try to keep your age  
I_ _nside this golden cage  
_ _Your heart is getting colder  
_ _Don't you feel  
_ _You're slowly dying  
_ _Day by day  
_ _They treat you like an animal  
_ _You've gotta fight  
_ _You've gotta start a riot  
_ _So let's wake up  
_ _Your sleeping lion_

 _Catch fire, catch catch fire!  
Wake up the sleeping lion  
And use your mind_  
 _Catch fire, catch catch fire!_  
 _Wake up the sleeping lion_  
 _Do you feel alive?_  
 _Don't let it get you down_

 _Do you know the reason why_  
 _Why they never let you sleep at night_  
 _And you're running round in circles_  
 _Their frozen fingertips_  
 _Against your burning lips_  
 _A fight without heroes_  
 _You've gotta fight_  
 _You've gotta start a riot_  
 _So let's wake up_  
 _Your sleeping lion_

 _Catch fire, catch catch fire!_  
 _Wake up the sleeping lion_  
 _And use your mind_  
 _Catch fire, catch catch fire!_  
 _Wake up the sleeping lion_  
 _Do you feel alive?_  
 _Don't let it get you down_

 _Come baby_  
 _Come baby_  
 _Burn tonight_  
 _One step across the border won't hurt your mind_  
 _The fire will get you baby don't you know_  
 _Easy come, easy go_  
 _Now run baby_  
 _Run baby_  
 _Run tonight_  
 _One step across the border won't hurt your mind_  
 _The fire will get you baby don't you know_  
 _Easy come, easy go_  
 _Easy go_

 _Catch fire, catch catch fire!_  
 _Wake up the sleeping lion_  
 _And use your mind_  
 _Catch fire, catch catch fire!_  
 _Wake up the sleeping lion_  
 _Do you feel alive?_  
 _Don't let them get you down_  
 _Don't let them get you down_  
 _Don't let them get you down_

"Beat that snowflake," Natsu grinned as he threw the mic to the raven-haired, now shirtless, boy. Lucy had now figured out this was his unconventional habit that he wasn't aware he was doing, though that knowledge didn't help the blonde to not blush.

"Easy," Gray said smugly as he stood in front of the small group, now, only in his boxers which made Lucy and Wendy's face turn bright red, though Levy seemed to be immune to this habit of his.

 **Let it go -Frozen**

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

 _Not a footprint to be seen._  
 _A kingdom of isolation,_  
 _and it looks like I'm the Queen_  
 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
 _Couldn't keep it in;_  
 _Heaven knows I've tried_

 _Don't let them in,_  
 _don't let them see_  
 _Be the good girl you always have to be_  
 _Conceal, don't feel,_  
 _don't let them know_  
 _Well now they know_

 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _Turn away and slam the door_  
 _I don't care_  
 _what they're going to say_  
 _Let the storm rage on._  
 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

 _It's funny how some distance_  
 _Makes everything seem small_  
 _And the fears that once controlled me_  
 _Can't get to me at all_

 _It's time to see what I can do_  
 _To test the limits and break through_  
 _No right, no wrong, no rules for me,_  
 _I'm free!_

 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _I am one with the wind and sky_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _You'll never see me cry_  
 _Here I stand_  
 _And here I'll stay_  
 _Let the storm rage on_

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
 _My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around_  
 _And one thought crystallises like an icy blast_  
 _I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _And I'll rise like the break of dawn_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _That perfect girl is gone_  
 _Here I stand_  
 _In the light of day_  
 _Let the storm rage on_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway!_

Once Gray finished everyone was on the floor writhing in laughter as Gray had been dancing along with his singing and to say his moves were feminine was an understatement.

"Brilliant moves there Gray, you should try and incorporate them into your band's songs," A deep voice said clearly trying to hold back his laughter, the group turned to the voice to see Igneel and Grandeene in the door, Igneelwas holding his phone out clearly recording and the graceful Grandeene, had lost all grace as she was dying of laughter, unable to contain her amusement.

"I would but these idiots think they'd ruin their image," Gray joked back, he had a smirk on his face and noticed Lucy trying very hard to conceal her laughter in her hands, he wasn't the only one to notice though,

"Lucy who won? It has to be me right, I mean you seemed to have enjoyed my dancing," Gray smirked at the blonde who shrunk immediately at the attention put on her,

"Nah, I sang way better than Ice Queen over here," Natsu butted in,

"I-I think between t-the dancing a-and s-singing its a d-draw," Lucy squeaked,

"Then you have to sing a song Fire ass and Ice brain pick together, Geehihi" Gajeel chimed in with his strange laugh, he was making sure Lucy didn't get out of this, if he had to join in on this dumb thing so did she, plus Levy had asked him to try and incorporate her a little more.

Lucy shot him a small glare before Gray and Natsu actually complied with the idea and began picking a song, though they had many arguments between them. As they argued over the song Lucy was to sing, the girls began to converse about well, girly things, therefor Loke and Gajeel moved away immediately feeling uncomfortable with listening to the disgusting giggling and lady things they did not need to know about, Romeo joined them soon after feeling exceedingly awkward being sat there on his own.

"Lu-chan, I'm almost certain Natsu likes you, I mean he obviously has some form of interest in you," Levy said in a teasing tone as the boys moved out of earshot,

"No, no, he just thinks I'm different and interesting because of my unfortunate situation, he's just being nice... there is no way he likes me, he deserves someone with less baggage anyways, he's way too carefree to have someone like me weigh him down," Lucy said in a stern tone trying to make Levy drop the topic, unfortunately she didn't get the hint,

"Uhm, Lucy-san, if I may have a small input, Natsu-san doesn't generally take interest in girls, ever, he's usually always focused on his music and his band, he ignores all the girls that Loke brings back with him taking little to no interest in them. I also think he really likes you, even if it is romantically yet," Wendy said timidly, her innocent smile gave away that she was being quite sincere and Lucy was unable to argue back,

"Little Wendy has a point, my son is very dense," Igneel's voice came from above them causing Lucy to jump and squeak,

"Igneel, have you seriously forgotten about how frightened Lucy gets around you or are you just doing that on purpose?" Levy asked giggling a little at his idiocy, like father like son,

"Ah, crap, I'm sorry Lucy, please don't be frightened of me. Try to think of me as the kind father, one that would rather die than bring any harm to you alright?" Igneel said softly patting Lucy softly on her shoulder.

"S-Sorry, I-I'll try to b-become m-more accustomed t-to being a-around you M-Mr. Dragneel," Lucy said in a timid manner, she must admit she wasn't as afraid of Igneel as she originally was but he still frightened her quite a bit when he appeared out of nowhere,

"Call me Igneel, maybe even father, that or you could copy most people and call me Igneel the fire lord, " Igneel winked causing Lucy to giggle,

"Oi, old man, did you frighten Luce again?" Natsu said as he draped his arm over Lucy casually making Levy raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, but I made up for it by making her laugh so I'm off the hook, enjoy your night kids, my wife and I are going out with a few business partners, lets hope these old bastards aren't all boring business and know how to have a little fun," Igneel said as he got up and walked out the room placing an arm round Grandenee's waist gently,

"You okay Luce?" Natsu asked looking quite worried which made everyone raise an eyebrow, ' _Natsu-san doesn't generally take interest in girls_ ' Lucy's mind averted to the conversation she was just having making her slightly uncomfortably but she smiled and nodded as a reply anyways,

"You think you can still sing?" Gray asked with a smirk,

" I-I think so, H-have y-you chosen a s-song?" Lucy asked looking up at the shirtless man only to quickly avert her eyes,

"Yeah, but we're not telling you what it is until you stand up there with the mic," Gray smiled, Lucy nodded and tried to stand from her spot only to be tugged back down by Natsu who pulled her into a hug,

"You don't have to sing if you really don't want to, we're not those cruel bastards that are gonna make you do something you're exceedingly uncomfortable with, I realise after the whole school concert how ill it can make you," he mumbled softly,

"I-It's alright, I-I'm comfortable singing with y-you w-watching," Lucy spoke softly and stood to release herself from Natsu's grip, She walked to the front of the group and gripped the mic, she took a deep breath and began to sing in front of the few people she trusted with her life.

* * *

 **Hey look guys it hasn't taken me like 6 months to update a new chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter its been quite mild with not much drama happening as I felt we should have a calm chapter you know the sort of calm before the storm kind of thing. I should begin posting more chapters if my English A level class stays as calm and easy going as it is now. (Its probably not going to) Hope you enjoyed, see you all next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey, guys, I hope you liked the last chapter I have noticed a few things that I missed in my corrections so I will go through it again and fix those but I hope you understood what I meant until I get the time to do that.**

* * *

Lucy took a deep breath as she looked at the screen where the words would appear, the mic gripped tightly in her hand, she had begun to feel slightly self-conscious as the group stared at her in anticipation, soon enough the music started and Lucy was startled to hear the song they'd chosen, it was the first song Levy had ever tried to put on in her house, they'd constantly listen to it and sing along if they were out in the park talking and listening to it,

 **Ellie Goulding -Burn**

 _We, we_ don't have to worry 'bout nothing  
 _'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something_  
 _They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space_  
 _Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race_

 _When the light started out they don't know what they heard_  
 _Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_  
 _We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_  
 _'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_  
 _Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

 _And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
 _We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
 _Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
 _We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

 _We don't wanna leave, no. We just wanna be right now (right), r-r-right now_  
 _And what we see is everybody's on the floor acting crazy, getting loco 'til the lights out_  
 _Music's on, I'm waking up, we fight the fire, then we burn it up_  
 _And it's over now, we got the love, there's no sleeping now, no sleeping now, no sleeping_

 _When the light started out they don't know what they heard_  
 _Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_  
 _We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_  
 _'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_  
 _Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

 _And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
 _We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
 _Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
 _We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

 _When the light started out they don't know what they heard_  
 _Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

 _We gonna let it burn burn burn burn (burn_ burn _)_  
 _Burn burn burn burn (burn_ burn _)_

 _We can light it up, up, up_  
 _So they can't put it out, out, out_  
 _We can light it up, up, up_  
 _So they can't put it out, out, out_  
 _We can light it up, up, up_  
 _So they can't put it out, out, out_  
 _We can light it up, up, up_  
 _So they can't put it out, out, out_

 _When the light started out they don't know what they heard_  
 _Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_  
 _We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_  
 _'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_  
 _Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

 _And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
 _We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
 _Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
 _We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

 _When the light started out they don't know what they heard_  
 _Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_  
 _We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_  
 _'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_  
 _Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

 _And we gonna let it burn_

Lucy had sung with the most enthusiasm she could muster as she let the music flow through her and give her the confidence to be whisked away. That was until at the end she felt she was being glared at by someone outside, it felt like a lion eyeing up his prey, Lucy shivered up into herself slightly tensing her shoulders and looking at the floor shyly, she decided to ignore the voice in her head that was screaming for her to run away. Lucy was sure it was only because she'd just sung in front of her new friends.

"Luce, are you okay? You seem a little pale?" Natsu questioned ready to take her up to her bed to make her rest if she fainted again.

"I'm alright, that was a lot of fun, I think performing in front of people I'm relaxed around is helping me a little," Lucy said without a stutter, which, stunned everyone,

"Lu-chan... you just spoke to Natsu without stuttering!" Levy said in disbelief as she was sat on Gajeels lap looking kind of like a small child,

"I-I did? I did!" Lucy spoke excitedly as if this was some kind of cure for a horrible disease,

"Is it really that rare for bunny girl ta not stutter?" Gajeel inquired not quite sure why they were suddenly so excited,

"Yeah! She hasn't done that without practising her words carefully with anyone but me for years!" Levy said her eyes shining with happiness,

"Great! We got her to speak without a stutter," Gray said with a chuckle as he looked at Natsu and Lucy stood next to each other.

"Uhm, can... can we go back to school soon? I.. I don't mean anything bad by this its just I hate being stuck inside all the time," Lucy asked quietly, besides the fact that the anti-Lucy squad and pretty much everyone else hated her she actually kinda liked going to school, she also wanted to spend a bit more time with Lisanna.

"Wouldn't it be best for you to not got back at all, Slut," sickeningly sinister voice spoke from the door, Lucy could recognise it anywhere,

"F-F-Father," Lucy stuttered, she instantly froze to the spot, fear encircled her and she began to shake,

"Get out," Natsu growled as he stood in front of Lucy in a protective manner.

"Respect your elders, Brat," Jude spat his glare intensifying, Lucy stood still willing for this to be a bad nightmare, willing for her dad not to be there, she was so afraid if anyone was to get hurt, it's all her fault. That's all she could think of, the only thing swirling around in her mind.

"I-I'm sorry," Lucy whispered she continuously whispered as Natsu yelled at Jude to get out his home,

"I leave you to roam free for two weeks and this is what you become Lucy?! You hang out with a boy band, you are no better than those girls that despise you at school, You are coming home with me until you realise your actions are horrific!" Jude growled stamping towards her, as he did so the group formed a line between him and Lucy with Natsu in the middle.

"She isn't going anywhere with you," Levy stated folding her arms,

"Yer ain't hurtin' 'er again old man," Gajeel spoke with a growl in his voice, his red eyes filled with anger,

"And you brats think you can stop me?" Jude laughed at the thought, his laugh loud and menacing,

"N-N-N-No, don't, p-please protect yourselves," Lucy whimpered trying to tug at them but being too weak and afraid to actually do so.

"Lucy! Stop that God-forsaken stuttering!" Jude yelled furiously making Lucy flinch back

"Yes, Sorry father," Lucy said softly, it was her immediate response to his furious yelling, she was trying to make sure he stayed calm so he wouldn't go on a rampage and hurt any of her friends.

"I think you should leave Mr Heartfilia, before I call the police," Igneels voice boomed from behind Jude, his eyes burning with rage.

"I think you should give me back my daughter," Jude stated in a calm but menacing voice,

"I'm not keeping her here against her will am I, She can leave when she wants," Igneel spoke in a reasonable tone, though his eyes were alight with a fiery rage

"Jude, LEAVE," Grandeene's voice came from behind Igneel, both Igneel and Natsu froze knowing she was quite irritated,

After a while of yelling and arguing, the police arrived and took Jude away, Igneel and Grandeene were infuriated and were quite close to hitting him if they hadn't have come when they did most of those in the room wanted to hit him. But that wouldn't have done much good, violence wasn't the answer, sometimes it's the only way to get a message across but this wasn't one of those times, violence should only be used if absolutely necessary and typically it wasn't.

Lucy had been escorted out of the room by Wendy, Romeo and Natsu as the others stayed to keep the attention away from the four that had left. They took Lucy upstairs and Natsu told Wendy and Romeo to go to their separate rooms as he took Lucy to her room, they were close to Lucy's room when she stopped walking tears still streaming down her face,

"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault," She whispered looking at Natsu with guilt filling her eyes.

"It's not your fault Lucy, none of this has ever been your fault, I promise you, if it was your fault you wouldn't have Levy or your older brother trying so hard to keep you safe and away from that man!" Natsu said with a fierce yet kind look in his eyes, he gently tugged Lucy into a warm embrace as more tears streamed from her eyes,

"N-Natsu, this may s-s-sound like I'm hitting on y-you, I'm not but c-can I stay in your room tonight?" Lucy mumbled into Natsu's torso, her face turned red in embarrassment as she spoke,

"Ohoho Luce, I didn't know you could be so forward," Natsu jokes with a chuckle, "Sure ya can stay in my room Luce," he added softly as he once again picked her up princess style and carried her to his room.

Lucy didn't understand why, but she felt so calm in his warm embrace, she felt like nothing would be able to hurt her ever again as if she'd never had to be afraid again as long as she was in Natsu's arms. Lucy assumed it was due to his childish demeanour, she didn't expect Natsu to agree to her request, she herself thought it wasn't a brilliant idea but she'd be terrified in her room even if Levy was there. She felt Natsu wouldn't care much about her being a girl alone in his room and she was certain he only saw her as a friend or maybe less than that.  
Natsu placed Lucy on the bed she was quiet, still crying and shaking, he wasn;t sure why but he was quite nervous to have her in his room, he didn't care if it was some random chick Loke had brought back but because it was Lucy he became quite conscious of his surroundings, over the weeks he'd been getting to know her, he began to like her more and more, even if she could talk to him normally, or stand too close to him she was funny, intelligent, beautiful and she had the most amazing voice that he wanted to world to see. Natsu quickly made the separate bed that was smaller than his bed it was still just as comfy but it was closest to the window so he thought he'd sleep there so that Lucy wouldn't have To worry about her crazy old man. Lucy was quick to fall asleep on his bed, her cheeks stained with tear tracks, the marks on her shoulders visible, Natsu went to tuck her into the covers and stopped when he noticed them, he hadn't seen them so close before, he didn't realise how many marks that were left on her fair porcelain skin.

He didn't understand why but it made him angry, so angry at her father, how could he even think of harming such an innocent sweet girl? His own flesh and blood?! Natsu quickly moved away and lay on the spare bed he had made up and stared at the ceiling thinking what could possibly have led her father to treat her so horribly. Soon enough he'd fallen asleep only to be woken up hours later by an ear piercing scream...


	12. Chapter 12

Natsu was woken by a loud ear piercing scream at around 3 am in the morning, he didn't check the time, he jolted from the bed to find Lucy drenched in sweat sat on his bed hugging her head her knees brought to her chest. Her face was covered by her hair so he couldn't see her eyes but he could tell immediately she was terrified and crying,

"Luce? What happened? Are you okay?" Natsu began to approach her bed but she hunched up smaller,

"P-Please, I-I'm sorry, please don't hurt me," Lucy's weak fearful voice came shakily from where she sat,

Natsu stopped in his tracks as he saw a dark figure trying to sneak out of the room, Natsu's eyes narrowed in anger knowing well who it was, he looked between Lucy and the figure before he saw Igneel and Loke appear probably worried from the loud scream, as they approached they also saw the figure leaving the room, Natsu decided to stay with the cowering blond while Loke and Igneel chased down the intruder down.

"Luce? It's okay, it's just me, Natsu, You're safe with me," Natsu said softly as he went to sit next to her on the large bed,

"S-Sorry, I'm sorry, I-It's my fault," Lucy whimpered over and over again as she shivered in fear,

"It's not your fault Luce, I promise it's not your fault," Natsu calmly said trying to pull the blonde into a gentle hug,

"I'm sorry, It's my fault she died, if I hadn't been born she wouldn't have died, I'm so sorry," Lucy sobbed refusing to move from the position she was in, from how close he was even in the dimly lit room Natsu could see freshly made cuts and tears streaming nonstop from her eyes,

Natsu slowly moved closer and managed to get close enough to pull Lucy into a soft hug, he began to gently rock her as he softly began to sing

 _Soft kitty,  
_ _Warm kitty,  
_ _Little ball of fur,_

 _Happy kitty,  
sleepy kitty,  
pur pur pur._

Natsu repeated the lullaby as he rocked her and stroked her hair as the sniffles became quieter and eventually stopped altogether being replaced by soft sounds of breathing, Natsu was about to place her back into bed when a soft knock on the door frame made him pause,

"That song. How'd you know it?" levy's soft and sleepy voice asked as Natsu continued with putting Lucy carefully under his blankets.

"I don't really remember, I just know it was a close friend of Igneels who sung it to me when I had nightmares," Natsu said softly walking towards the door so that he didn't wake Lucy who was now sleeping calmly.

"Lucy's mother, she's the one who first sung it, Igneel knew Layla?" Levy questioned looking confused wondering how she was connected to Natsu,

"I did, she was such a kind woman, one of my best friends. If only she hadn't passed so soon, how do you know about Layla, Levy?" Igneel asked from behind, his expression was one of sadness mixed with a dark unreadable emotion.

"She's Lu-chans mother, I didn't know her myself, she died before Lu-chan moved here," Levy softly spoke in a sad tone,

"That's why Lucy looked so familiar to me, she's the spitting image of Layla," Igneel said as he looked towards the small shivering figure in Natsu's bed,

"You knew Lucy's mother old man? Then shouldn't you know her ass hat of a dad?" Natsu asked as he looked over his shoulder to check she is safe,

"I don't remember him being such a cruel person, he was all work and hardly any play, but he wasn't cruel, if I'd have known he'd end up being so cruel I would never have let Layla marry the bastard, I wonder what made him so cold towards such a sweet girl," Igneel said softly his eyes not moving from the shivering figure, the room went silent, no one knew how to respond to Igneels silent anger,

"I'm sorry daddy, I-I didn't know, I-I'm sorry, P-Please, d-don't hurt me, mama, mama was trying to save me, I'm sorry," Lucy's wavering voice broke the silence, the three in the room looked at each other in confusion, the two Dragneels expected answers from Levy but she has not been told a thing about how Lucy's mother died or why her father beats her, all she knew is that she has nightmares most nights. Igneel and Levy soon left after talking more about the figure who attacked Lucy, it hadn't been Lucy's father but someone employed by him to try and scare her out of the large mansion into his clutches.

Natsu didn't go back to sleep after they left, he stayed up sat on his bed writing songs and comforting Lucy whenever her nightmares got too bad, he didn't want to sleep just in case that man was sent back in to do more damage. He should have stayed close to her and stayed more alert after what had happened earlier. he had to protect his friend.

* * *

Lucy and Levy returned to school a day later but, Lucy was not allowed to leave the limo the boys use before they got to the school gate and so she suffered, even more, glares and dirty looks from the pop stars' fans, Lisanna ran up to her hugging her tightly with a bright smile on her face.

"Lu-Lu! how are you? you aren't hurt are you?" she asked looking her over, thankfully Lisannas interjection made the girls look away from Lucy as the popstars had walked in ahead of the girls.

"I'm fine, how've you been you haven't been getting harassed by anyone while I've been gone right?" Lucy asked timidly though she smiled her eyes looked fearful,

"At first yes, but... that was until Elfman and Mirajane arrived, now they're too afraid to do anything," Lisanna giggled as the trio began walking towards the school,

"Elfman and Mira are here?!" Lucy asked a sparkle of hope flashed in her eye, Lisanna nodded as they walked towards their classes.

"I would have thought they'd finished school by now, or am I getting their age wrong?" Lucy questioned as they stopped at their lockers, Lisanna had been both lucky and unlucky with her locker choice as there was a locker next to Lucy's but it was next to the boys' toilets, and whenever the door opened the stench was horrific,

"Mira is in her final year here, shes already been accepted into the medical school she wants to attend, and Elfman if in the year above us," Lisanna explained with a smile, it was great to have her siblings and her childhood friend in this school. Before her siblings came here the anti-Lucy squad gave her a lot of grief but she wasn't about to tell Lucy that.

"Ah, its been a long time since I've seen them, I bet Elfman has changed from when we were kids? and Mira?" Lucy giggled at the thought of Elfman still being a slight crybaby and Mira being her rampaging self.

"Well, you'll have to wait and see, we can meet up at lunch, unfortunately, I'm not in your class, though your class seems a lot nicer than Levy's the people seem to just stare at you when you walk in, it's kind of creepy," Lisanna mentioned,

"I'd rather be in Levy's class, I was excluded from mine and so they all sat at the opposite end of the room, backfired on them and now they hate me more since the pop stars sit around me," Lucy mumbled as the trio began walking towards the music room, though a few doors down from the music room the anti-Lucy squad passed them shoving Lucy into a locker and in turn she hit her head on the cold hard metal.

"Lu-Lu"

"Lu-chan!" Levy and Lisanna yelled in worry as they helped the injured blonde back to her feet, Lucy's head and shoulder gave a pang of pain but Lucy ignored it, nothing she couldn't handle,

"S-Sorry, I'm alright, I think it would be best for me to just go back to my class," Lucy mumbled before collecting her things off the floor and turning around, this way the others wouldn't be dragged along in that stupid group's jokes.

"Lu-Lu, no c'mon the pop stars aren't in there today, they're already in class don't you want to practice? It's been a while since we've had fun on the instruments hasn't it." Lisanna smiled grabbing Lucy's wrist gently, Levy smiled and put a hand round Lucy's back,

"Cmon, Lu, it'll be fun!" She laughed as they directed the blonde towards the music room.

"Oh, alright but not for long, I don't want to be late for registration, I've not once gotten there past the bell and I refuse to break that streak," Lucy smiled as she allowed herself to be guided to the music room where the girls discussed songs and played a few, though instead of being sad they were happy and it made Lucy's heart expand in happiness as she sung with her best friends. She was so happy she almost forgot about all her worries. Almost.


	13. I'm Sorry

**_Hey! I'm so sorry I know I've restarted this but I didn't like this version either so I've now started my original Idea again which is now Singing passion and Four popstars. I have essentially begun to combine both stories which means longer chapters, better chapters and less typos because my friends and I are reading over it to ensure it makes sense. I was struggling so much to create chapters and I realised it was because I wasn't really putting my heart and soul into making this whereas in the previous version I was. Combining both versions is a brilliant way for me to evolve as a writer and it also lets me see how much I have improved. I do apologize to the newer readers that I have had recently. Until I catch up on the chapters that I have written this will stay up and I am always grateful to hear from you and see that you enjoy my stories. Again I am very sorry, I hope you forgive me for doing this again!_**

 ** _~ Neko_**


End file.
